Generous Tip
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: Mr. Gold leaves a pretty generous tip for one of Granny's waitresses. Rumbelle AU!
1. Chapter 1

_Generous Tip_

_Writer's note: This is a prompt from chippedcupsandsugarcubes on Tumblr. She asked for Belle crushing on Mr. Gold, and Ruby thinking she's crazy for it. This was supposed to be a one-shot, but as my luck would have it, it's not :-D_

It all started with a $50 tip.

Ruby refused to take Mr. Gold's order after he so calmly threatened with a nasty smile to take Granny's diner and inn because they were short just $50 on the month's rent. It wasn't the first time he'd ever threatened them, but for the small amount of money they couldn't scrounge up just this once, made Ruby's blood boil to the point where she could have ripped his neck open with her bare teeth.

When Mr. Gold strolled into the diner the morning after, Ruby threw a malicious glare his way and said to her best friend, "Sorry to hand him over to you, but I am never serving Mr. Gold again."

Isabel glanced his way, his eyes boring holes into both of them as he waited for service. "Is it about the rent again?"

"Yes, and this time I've had enough. I can't believe he has the nerve to waltz in here and act like he's a normal costumer!"

Isabel touched Ruby's shoulder, smiling encouragingly. "Don't worry, I'll handle him."

"You're the best." Rudy gave her a squeeze.

She'd never taken Mr. Gold's order before. He always sat in one of the back booths, always alone. She guessed by his reputation that he had no friends. It seemed he liked threatening people more than keeping company with them. Even at her father's florist shop, she would always be asked by Maurice to go in the back or be sent for coffee whenever Mr. Gold would make his way into their shop. It was like everyone around her was trying to keep her from having any contact with him, not even a simple hello. He must have pissed Ruby off pretty far for her to let Isabel wait on him.

"Good morning, Mr. Gold! How may I help you?" She smiled her greeting as bright as she always was.

To her surprise, he smiled back. "Miss French, I finally have the privilege of you being my waitress." And that was a statement she never thought he would have said for really their first time ever speaking to one another.

"Well, Ruby is sort of tied up" she replied flatly, shrugging.

Mr. Gold flicked his gaze to the counter where Ruby was throwing invisible daggers his way. "Yes, I see she's very busy." He cleared his throat. "Coffee. Black, please. And two eggs, sunnyside-up."

Isabel nodded, scratching down the simple order on her pad. "Coming right up." As she walked behind the counter, she wondered why people were so afraid of Mr. Gold. He seemed friendly and very polite. She couldn't imagine him as the terror Ruby or even her father made him out to be.

When she went to clear his table after he paid the bill and nodded a goodbye to her, she found a $50 tip sitting neatly halfway under his empty cup of coffee. She started to run out to catch him figuring him may have left the large bill by accident, but Ruby called her over to help carry several plates out to a group of construction workers.

The money bothered her for the rest of her shift and she couldn't let it lie. She clocked out for the day, pulling her white sweater on as she pushed out the door and down the road to Mr. Gold's pawnshop. She'd never entered the shop before, and was surprised at how much stuff was crammed into the small place. The bell rang as she entered, and Mr. Gold appeared a moment later limping out of what she assumed was his office.

"Why, Miss French, what a pleasant surprise." He smiled warmly, and the question rose in her mind again how everyone could despise this man so much. "How may I help you?"

She stepped up to the counter, tucking her hand in her pocket and pulling out the money. "I think you may have left the wrong bill for a tip." She laid the $50 bill on the counter.

Mr. Gold glanced down, h'mphing lowly. "No, that is what I left for you."

"But, why?" she asked, even more confused than ever. "I only brought you coffee and eggs. It's not like I catered a party for you or anything."

"What can I say, you were a good waitress." And he said it so nonchalant that made Isabel even more adamant about not accepting the tip.

"Maybe, but I don't deserve $50! Ruby told me you and Granny were having differences again about their rent. Will you take this back and put it towards their debt?"

The silence in the room was deafening as Mr. Gold stared at her ominously. She now understood the fear he invoked. His cane connecting with the wooden floor rang like a gunshot through the still air. Mr. Gold walked around the counter to stand directly in front of Isabel. She stayed stock still, waiting for a tongue lashing.

"You're a good girl, Miss French." Isabel blinked, not sure how to take the compliment. "You're a good friend to Ruby. You work two jobs. Help your father at his shop. You deserve more than what you get."

"How do you know all this about me?"

"It's a small town, dearie. That makes it hard not to observe people. I see you around all the time. You're always on the go helping people, and the only time I see you doing anything for yourself is when you're in the park reading."

She hoped the shock she felt wasn't too obvious, though her gaping mouth most likely gave it away. This man who never spoke a word to her before this day knew more about her than even her friends did. The rumors of how he owned the town seemed true now. She glanced down at his offering hand. He wasn't going to give up.

"Mr. Gold," she started, accepting the ample bill. "Thank you. I am very grateful for your generous tip. I will spend it wisely." She smirked impishly and placed it back on the counter, Gold looking quite bemused. "I'm putting it toward Granny's payment to you, and any other tip you give me will go straight to my father's debt to you as well."

With that, she turned and strolled out the shop.


	2. Chapter 2

_Writer's note: This story is seriously taking on a life of its own! I have absolutely no plans for what will happen, but it seems to be happening just fine without any. I'm also loving writing Ruby. Didn't think she'd be this much fun! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! You all are awesome :-)_

* * *

The next morning, Mr. Gold made his usual appearance at Granny's. He sat, fingers laced together, staring in the direction of the counter where Isabel was at the register with a customer. She glanced up, their eyes connecting and he smiled mischievously at her. By that expression, Isabel knew there was a game afoot and she planned to win.

Her smile was bright as sunshine as she walked over to him, slipping her little order book and pen out of her apron pocket. "Good morning, Mr. Gold! What would you like today?"

"The same as yesterday, if you recall, dearie" he replied, oh-so-smoothly.

Isabel tapped the end of the pen to her lips playfully. "Cup of coffee - black - with two eggs, sunnyside-up."

He nodded, a twinkle in his eye as if he were proud of her. "Correct."

Her eyes danced, brown curls falling over the front of her shoulder. "Coming right up."

She walked behind the counter, tearing the order sheet off and clamping in on the turntable for the cook. Ruby was at her side in an instant, catching her elbow. "What the hell was that?"

"What?" Isabel asked, confused by the way Ruby's eyes burned.

Ruby stepped in front of her to block a certain despised person's gaze. "You were totally flirting with Mr. Gold!" she hissed.

Isabel snorted. "I was not flirting. He's a customer, I was being friendly."

"No" Ruby retorted, firmly. "You were so flirting with him, and the scary part about this is, he was flirting back."

"I think you're imagining things, Ruby." Isabel pushed passed her friend, making a beeline to the coffee pot.

"Bull!

"Trust me" Isabel turned back to face her friend, the handle of the coffee mug securely in her grasp. "I am not _flirting_ with Mr. Gold. I actually have a surprise for you if you wait until my shift is up. You'll think differently of him when I show you what he's going to give me."

Ruby's eyes went big, all the crazy and naughty scenarios running through her head.

"It's not what you're thinking! Whatever you're thinking" Isabel stuttered out, knowing the way her friend's thought process was. "I need to get this coffee to him before it gets cold."

A moment later, she set the coffee mug down perfectly still in front of him. "Here you are, Mr. Gold. Your eggs will be done shortly."

He grasped the round cup handle, delicately. "You and Ruby seemed to be in a hot discussion over there."

Isabel rolled her eyes. "Was it that obvious?"

"It wouldn't be about the tip I gave you yesterday?" he asked before taking a sip.

"No" Isabel chuckled lowly. She didn't exactly want to tell him the whole conversation. "She's a little pissed off that you're being so nice to me."

Mr. Gold nodded, taking another short sip. "Never have I treated Ruby unkindly when she would take my order."

"Well-" How in the world was she going to explain without pointing out the whole reason for her and Ruby's conversation. Why in the world was she talking to him about this anyway, she suddenly wondered. "She says you're, um, acting out of character." And it sounded more like a question than a statement.

Mr. Gold leaned his elbows on the table, setting down his cup. "How well does she really know me? I may be a customer here, but I'm also the landlord and she probably doesn't think I'm capable of being" he paused, staring into Isabel's face as if he were revealing an important secret, "_friendly_."

Isabel sighed heavily from her nose, a small smile playing on her lips. "Why does it feel like I've come to know more about you in less than two days than anyone else in this town has for years?"

"Maybe you're just the right person to share it with." The way he looked at her made Isabel's breath caught in her throat, like she had seen him look at her that way before in another lifetime.

The doorbell clanged, catching Isabel's attention. She frowned slightly, excusing herself to take the new customer's order. She made it behind the counter, feeling a bit shaken. Ruby rushed to her as soon as she got away from the register.

"You were flirting with him again, weren't you?" Isabel cocked her head, looking at her friend incredulously. Ruby's mouth fell open, and she pointed an accusing finger. "You have a crush on Mr. Gold!"

"Will you keep it down?" Isabel pushed away Ruby's hand. "And no, I do not have a crush on him."

Ruby eyed her suspiciously. "I know a crush when I see one."

Isabel knew she shouldn't play dirty, but Ruby didn't seem to want to lay this to rest. She smirked. "Well, have you noticed your crush on Archie."

Ruby gasped, a hand flying to her mouth. "How do you know?"

"I have eyes, Ruby. You should really do something about it, because I've seen the way Archie looks at you too."

Ruby's shock melted into a glorious smile, their talk of Mr. Gold long forgotten. "You think he likes me too?"

Isabel couldn't help but laugh in delight at her friend's expression and wondered why she hadn't brought it up long ago. "I'm pretty positive."

The cook barked Mr. Gold's order was done, and Isabel whisked the white plate to him. He ate quickly then finished his coffee. Isabel sauntered up to his table. "Would you like a refill, Mr. Gold?"

"No thank you, Miss French" he replied, grabbing his cane to stand. He reached into his coat pocket, extracting his fine leather wallet. As she suspected and hoped she wasn't wrong for assuming, Mr. Gold pulled out a crisp $50 bill and handed it to her.

"Thank you, Mr. Gold" she said, warmly then her voice turned cool and polished, wanting him to know that she won this round. "This will really help with paying the rent."

"If that is going to the rent," he started, reaching into his wallet again and pulling out another $50 bill. Isabel gasped, eyes wipe in disbelief. "This will have to go to whatever you desire." He grabbed her hand, placing the bill in her palm and curling her fingers closed around it. He smirked, teeth bared in a wicked grin. "Do something for yourself, Miss French. Good day."

Isabel stood rooted to the tiled floor still clutching the money in her hand. She didn't move to clear the table until the doorbell rang and saw Mr. Gold strolling casually away from the diner. She hurried back behind the counter, nearly throwing the dirty dishes into the sink, and grabbed Ruby's sleeve.

"I think Mr. Gold has a crush on me."


	3. Chapter 3

The $50 bill stared back at her all innocent and beckoning to be spent, but keeping it felt like accepting a gift from a stranger. Actually that's just what it was. Three times she talked to Mr. Gold, and never once had he ever shown any ounce of interest in her until the day before when she first took his order.

Isabel growled, wadding the bill up into her fist. Why was she so nice? Her noble demeanor was fighting tooth and claw with her desire to just keep the money and blow it on a new dress or maybe a bookcase for all her many books lining the wall of her modest bedroom.

Ruby's advice didn't help much in the way of doing the right thing. "If that snake is just handing over large amounts of money to you, I wouldn't give a second thought in giving it back. He owes you for all the times he's intimidated your father."

But that wasn't how Isabel looked at it at all. She didn't know what another visit to his pawn shop would accomplish, but that evening she set out on a mission to confront Mr. Gold yet again. He didn't seem too surprised – and maybe a smidge delighted – when he looked up from polishing a brass trinket as Belle walked in, chin held high in confidence.

"Miss French," he greeted, promptly placing the trinket on the counter and limping around to stand in front of it. "How can I help you?"

Isabel presented the $50 bill to him, crinkled but neatly folded down the middle, in the palm of her hand – all pleasantries abandon. "Mr. Gold, I really don't understand why out of all the people in this town, you decide to give me these outrageously generous tips. I've honestly never heard anything good about you." She blushed to her ears at those words, but Mr. Gold's leniency did not falter. "You're being nothing but kind to me."

"I told you already, Miss French" he stepped closer, to the point he could touch her if he wanted to. "I see you do so much for everyone else. You need to do something for yourself."

Isabel tilted her head, examining his face intently. Why did he seem so familiar? He stared straight into her bright blue eyes - could it be sorrow and longing – gleaming from his intense, brown ones. Isabel finally averted her gaze to the floor, feeling confused as ever.

"I'm sorry if I sound ungrateful" her tone softened, and she raised her head to look at him again. "Your kindness is a bit overwhelming for me."

"Just accept it, Miss French" he replied bluntly. He turned, gesturing for her to follow him. "Let me show you something."

Isabel looked curiously at him as she followed along to his office. Her mind told her going into an enclosed room with a man she didn't know wasn't the best idea, but her heart felt no fear. Mr. Gold stopped in front of a bookcase. A small smile played on his lips as Belle's eyes widened at the sight of so many books. Storybrooke's library had never been open as long as she could remember. New books were actually hard to come by in their small, secluded town. Belle had read her humble collection of books so many times she could recite them all.

"I noticed you enjoy reading" Mr. Gold said casually, but the delighted gleam in his eye was evident as Belle ran a finger over the spine of a red-covered book. "You can come by any time and borrow one or two of these to read."

"Mr. Gold" Isabel breathed, her brilliant smile flooded his heart. "Thank you" her voice filled with such joy, it took all her control not to throw her arms around his neck.

"You deserve it" he murmured, nearly inaudible. Isabel realized at that moment that maybe a knight in shining armor could come in the form of an old dragon.

_Emma._

As soon as he heard that name, he remembered. Every wonderful, terrible, elated, and tragic memory flooded his mind at that very moment. And there she was sauntering down the sidewalk headed to the park, a thick book tucked to her chest protectively as if it were her child. She walked right passed him, and it took all his will to not grab her, pull her close to him, whisper how much of a fool he was to let her go.

Though letting her go was an understatement. He had let her go at first, but that same day –much to his surprise - she came back and for a very brief moment he was the happiest being in all the land. The happiness was thrown aside, switching into rage when she kissed him and told him of True Love's Kiss. He roared like a ferocious lion, abusing the poor bewildered girl and tossing her aside.

Then he sent her away. Told her he didn't want her, treated her like the dirt on his boot. And she left, head held high, never looking back.

As time went by, the loneliness and regret crept over him, a shadow from the evening sun consuming him. He wished he had the courage to find her, beg forgiveness for his foolishness, spirit her away to his castle to live happily ever after.

He never did.

Cowardliness was his forte, and he stuck to it like honey. Instead, he let his bitterness rule over him, but his love for her buried deep in his heart never faltered. One day he would make things right, reunite with Belle just as he planned to reunite with his lost son. He would make things right, he promised himself over and over again.

Now he heard Emma's name and remembered everything and there's Belle only minutes afterwards walking past him. He would make things right, but he couldn't just jump into confronting her. So, he observed her nearly every day. She worked two jobs, helped whenever a friend asked, volunteered at the elementary school tutoring students in reading. She seemed to do everything, but nothing for herself.

He decided to let her come to him. Belle working at Granny's was the perfect place for that to occur. Every morning he made an appearance, watching her under hooded eyes. But that blasted Ruby seemed to always serve him. He had to do something that would ruffle her fur enough to coax her into letting Belle wait on him. Of course, roiling her up about the rent would do the trick and a twisted sense of pride washed over him as he caught a glimpse of Belle approaching his table.

The always snarling, unrelenting Mr. Gold couldn't resist a smile from his face at the sight of his beauty standing there before him. He planned to give her anything she wanted, to win her love again. The only way he knew how at the moment was through money. He had all he ever needed, just as he did in the Fairy Tale Land where he could spin gold like it was air.

He underestimated his Belle's nobility, but wasn't complaining when she appeared in his shop that afternoon. If playing off her selflessness was what it took to spend time with her, he would play the game forever if he had to.

He assumed it would be hard for her to take such large amounts of cash for herself, so he had a back-up plan if that failed. The wonder that spread across her face at the sight of the bookcase filled to overflowing with books made the gamble worth it. They were his books from Dark Castle that she had claimed so long ago when their love budded. To see her caress one, run her finger down the spine, he could feel the ghost of her finger along his own spine. He told her she deserved it and he meant it more than anything. She deserved more than a stack of books and he could not wait for the day that she'd allow him to give her the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. Gold strode into the diner the next morning only minutes after the door was unlocked. Granny eyed him warily from behind the cash register. Ruby had filled her in on Gold's interest in Isabel the night before. The older woman was not pleased by the fact that a greedy scoundrel would try to carouse such an innocent girl. Though she was rather impressed – and amazed – that their gentle little Isabel would confront such an infamous man on his own turf.

Speaking of Isabel, the poor girl rushed through the back door of the diner just as Granny had opened.

Ruby yanked Isabel's white shirt, pulling her into an unexpected hug. "Where were you? I was getting worried Mr. Gold locked you in the back of his shop and was doing unmentionably naughty, pleasurable things to you."

Isabel's eyes widened, her cheeks reddening as she pushed away. "No, I just overslept, but thank you for that image I did not need knowing I'll be serving him breakfast soon."

"Oh" Ruby smiled sheepishly. "Well, did you confront him again or take my advice like you always should?"

"I did go talk to him-" Isabel replied, but was cut off by Granny's cumbersome footsteps approaching them.

"There you are, girl!" Granny exclaimed, exasperatedly throwing her hands in the air. "Mr. Gold is already here waiting for service."

Isabel didn't think her face could redden any deeper. She tried blocking the naughty images now floating around in her head, thanks to Ruby. She threw her best friend a malicious glare then spun on her heel out the kitchen door, hearing Ruby mutter faintly about Mr. Gold seeming to have it bad.

Isabel breathed in deep, hoping her blush had lightened, as she strolled up to Mr. Gold's usual table. "Good morning, Mr. Gold" she greeted, her smile glowing.

He turned his attention from the window, his eyes meeting hers. Isabel wanted to look away immediately for fear of embarrassing herself. "Good morning, Miss French. Did you begin any of the books you borrowed yesterday?"

"I did!" she replied with an air of excitement that was surprisingly energetic for so early in the morning. She could feel her nerves calming and the playfulness of her nature seeping back. "I was so intrigued by The Odyssey I stayed up till 2 a.m. Needless to say, I overslept and just got here. I blame that totally on you, by the way." She was the only one in Storybrooke who could point her pen accusingly at Mr. Gold and get away with it.

Mr. Gold made a flourishing gesture with his hands. "Should I stop by and remind you to go to bed on time tonight?"

Isabel felt her face redden again, and she ducked her head down to stare at her order notebook. "No, I've learned my lesson."

"Good" Mr. Gold said with a final nod and sly expression.

Isabel held her pen and notebook up in waitress fashion. "The usual then?"

"Yes, please."

It wasn't until after Mr. Gold had eaten and finished sipping his coffee, staring distractedly out the window, that he made conversation with Isabel again. Coffee pot in hand, she arrived at his table feeling more at ease.

"Would you like a refill before heading out?"

Mr. Gold shook his head, leaning on his cane to stand. He still seemed rather distracted and Isabel wondered what was on his mind. "Do you have a moment, Miss French, to talk in private?"

Isabel stiffened. Now she knew something was on his mind if he wanted to talk privately with her. She feared her teasing may have offended him. "I'm sure Granny wouldn't mind." She hurried to replace the coffee pot behind the counter, catching Ruby's questioning glancefrom the cash register as she checked Mr. Gold out. Isabel shrugged her shoulder in response then followed him outside to the small courtyard off to the side of the diner.

Isabel waited anxiously, rubbing her palms together. Mr. Gold looked at her, and she finally realized surprisingly the nervousness his eyes held. How could the most feared man in town even know nervousness existed?

"By chance, do you have any spare time tonight?" he asked, stamping his cane more firmly into the brick patio.

_Oh._ Realization suddenly flooded over lsabel, and her breath catch. She bit her lip then answered hesitantly, "I can make time."

His eyes bore into her, their usual intensity flashing now. "Will you have dinner with me then?"

Isabel's face grew hot. How embarrassing it was to be blushing while a potential suitor was asking her on a date! She breathed in, hoping she didn't sound too eager. "That sounds lovely!"

"My house, 7 o'clock. Do you know where I live?"

She knew. Everyone knew that house, and avoided it. "Pink house at the end of town?"

Mr. Gold nodded, finally smiling, baring his teeth. "See you tonight, Miss French."


	5. Chapter 5

_Writer's note: Sorry it took so long! This chapter gave me so many fits, and it still didn't come out the way I had hoped. _

The bell clattered promptly as Ruby rushed into the floral shop, only giving a bewildered Maurice a hasty hello as she high-tailed it to the staircase in the back of the shop. Isabel waited in the cramped living room pounding a nervous path in front of their plaid couch. Her head snapped up as clattering heels sounded at the stairs. Ruby appeared, face flushed and breathing ragged, a long white plastic bag cradled in her arms.

"I found three dresses in your size."

"Thank you, Ruby" Isabel said, gesturing for Ruby to follow her to her bedroom. When the door was secure, Belle sighed heavily. "I told my father we were going out tonight." She took two steps and flopped onto her stomach on the bed, face in hands. "Why am I afraid to tell him I'm going on a date? I'm a consenting adult, right?"

Ruby rubbed her back soothingly. "Because you're not going out with a regular guy. You're going out with Mr. Gold. If you're dad knew, he'd lock you in this room and board the windows."

"You're right. He should never find out." Belle sat up, reaching for the plastic dress bag. "Thank you for picking these up for me on your break. Was that enough money?"

Ruby smiled, encouragingly. "Enough for three. You're gonna love them!"

Isabel untied the knot at the end of the bag, pulling the hangers through the slit at the top and finally seeing the dresses. The first one caught her eye, though not in a good way. "Gold? Really, Ruby?"

"I thought it would be appropriated." Ruby shrugged. "Who knows, maybe Mr. Gold will be turned on by it."

Isabel's cheek burned at the thought. "I don't want to turn him on! At least not yet, not until we've gone out a few times and gotten to know each other."

"Awe. That's no fun."

Isabel threw a look of indignation at her friend, but couldn't hide her growing smile. She laid the golden satin dress aside, finding a deep blue dress underneath. She raised the hanger, examining the knee-length flared skirt and lovely fitted top. Delicate antique white lace weaved around the collar and bellow sleeves. She caressed the soft material. "I believe this is the one I'll wear. I hope he likes it."

After much fussing over Isabel's hair, Ruby smiled proudly and gave her friend an encouraging hug before she left. Isabel snuck a quick overlook in the mirror, satisfied with her reflection. She hurried to place the chocolate chip cookies she baked earlier in a Tupperware container. She waved goodbye to her father, letting him know her and Ruby would possibly be out late and not to wait up for her. She hated lying to him, but it was best to not tell him the truth. Mr. Gold's house was not too far away, so she walked in her white flats down the sidewalk.

The butterflies in her stomach started to wake as she drew closer to her destination. The sun was setting, pinks and blues mingling across the sky. She climbed the steps to the porch, taking a deep breath, calming her nerves. Before she could knock, the door opened making her jump in surprise.

"Miss French" greeted Mr. Gold, cool and collect, but wearing a most becoming smile. He eyed her for a moment. "You look quite lovely tonight."

Isabel felt the heat rise in her cheeks. She hoped it wouldn't happen the rest of the night. "Thank you."

"Come in, please." Mr. Gold stepped aside, and Isabel took in her first glimpse of his home. It resembled his shop, though a bit more decorative. She'd never seen so many belongings in one place in her life! She followed Mr. Gold to the kitchen, which was quite spacious. A Dutch oven sat on a trivet on the stove, and whatever it contained made Isabel's mouth water.

"You cook?" she asked, surprised.

"Somewhat" Mr. Gold replied, removing the heavy ceramic lid. He flicked a wicked grin over his shoulder. "You assumed I'd order take out?"

"I wasn't sure what to expect, but this is very nice. Oh!" Isabel held up the container she forgot she was holding, too distracted by taking in the surroundings of what most everyone in town called a mysterious house. "I brought homemade chocolate chip cookies. I'm not much of a baker, but I promise they're edible."

"Oh, I believe you, Miss French."

"Isabel." Mr. Gold stilled his hand as he reached for the ladle sitting in the spoon rest. Isabel stepped up beside him, placing the cookie container on the counter. "We're on a date, right? You can call me by my first name, and it'd be kind of nice to know yours, if that's all right."

Mr. Gold finally wrapped his fingers around the handle of the ladle, busying himself with the lamb stew. "I do believe this is a date."

At those words, a smile blossomed on Isabel's lips. She grabbed one of the stoneware bowls and handed it to him after his approving nod that the stew was satisfactory. "Then we should call each other by our first names. We are living in the 21st century."

"I'm a bit vintage, dearie. Forgive an old monster for forgetting what century we're in" Mr. Gold remarked. Isabel blushed once more, but this time giggled. She was very aware of their age gap, though she wasn't sure how big of a gap it really was yet, but it hadn't bothered her really. She wondered if it itched Mr. Gold any. "You win," He glanced at her as he took the bowl from her. "Anthony."

Isabel considered the name for a moment. It didn't exactly fit the man standing beside her, but it was wonderful to just know his first name. She instantly felt more comfortable and relaxed with him. "I like it." She handed him the other bowl, happy to see the smile on his face at her words. She knew from seeing him around town before their random corresponding a few days prior that he was not one to smile. If anything, he'd bare his teeth as if he were a wolf defending his territory when speaking to a person. But to her and only her, he'd flashed a genuine smile several times.

Their meal was strangely silent. Isabel commented on the stew or an object that caught her eye around the house. Mr. Gold would reply, but didn't seem to make an attempt at conversation. Isabel's spirits were a bit dashed by the end of the meal. So many questions were racing through her mind. Maybe Mr. Gold wanted to focus on enjoying the stew? Maybe he couldn't think of anything to say as her problem was. It made it even harder with the fact that Isabel had only dated one man, so there was not enough experience there to let her know if this was normal date behavior.

"I'll clean up" Isabel offered, but Mr. Gold held up a dismissive hand.

"No need, dearie" he replied, placing their empty bowls in the sink. "I can handle it later. You're my guest, not my caretaker."

The way his voice suddenly prickled made Isabel draw her brows together, befuddled.

"Would you like to have tea with me?" He gestured to the cookie container. "Maybe enjoy your delectable looking treats."

Isabel nodded. "Sounds lovely, but I would have gathered you to drink coffee instead."

Mr. Gold busied himself with filling red kettle. "I prefer tea honestly."

"Why do you only order coffee when you come in the diner?"

"No one makes a better cup of tea than I." His wicked grin made another appearance.

After the tea was done, he guided her to the back deck that overlooked the woods. The sun had set a couple hours before. All Isabel could see was black columns in the darkness surrounding them. A candle flickered on a glass table sitting between the wicker furniture. Isabel however preferred to stand by the railing staring out into the darkness as she sipped her warm tea. Mr. Gold stood beside her with his own cup, other hand planted on the tip of his cane.

"Please excuse my boldness" Isabel started, turning to Mr. Gold, "but how long has it been since you've dated?"

Mr. Gold set down his cup on the wooden rail, contemplating for a moment. "Too long. Have you done this much?"

Isabel sighed to herself at his vague answer, but didn't want to press the subject if he didn't wish to share. "I've only dated one man in my life, and that was back in high school." She chuckled softly at the sheer fact that more years had passed than she realized. "I was such a silly girl having a crush on the football captain, Geoffrey March. I seemed to have an eye for me as well. We went out several times, him always trying to impress me with his black convertible and broad shoulders. I truly fell for it until his hand made its way to my breasts one night while we were hanging out by the creek bed." She glanced at Mr. Gold's reaction. He seemed to be highly intrigued with her tale. "I gave him another chance, but a few weeks later he became frisky again. I was only 16 years old. I wanted more than just a romp in his cramped backseat. I told him it wasn't working for me and sent him packing. I started focusing more on my academia thinking it'd get me somewhere." She shrugged halfheartedly, a sad smile crossing her lips. "Alas, I'm still in Storybrooke."

"Maybe one day you'll achieve what you wanted to." Isabel swore she saw his hand rise to touch her arm, but no, he was already lowering it to his side. "For now, make the best of your time here."

"I never took you as an inspiration speaker, Mr.-" Isabel paused, thankful the darkness shielded the redness that had crept up again, "-Anthony."

Mr. Gold smirked. "Oh, I'm a man of many talents."

Isabel gulped down the last sip of her tea then sighed disappointedly, "I should head home. Probably not safe to wander the streets too late. No telling if there's a wolf sneaking around at midnight."

"I can drive you home" he suggested, smoothly. "No need for you to walk."

Isabel smiled and accepted the offer. She proposed to help clean up again, but Mr. Gold firmly told her it was no matter. The ride to her house was fairly quick and not much was said, though Isabel felt more at ease with the silence this time. They stopped in front of the floral shop, Mr. Gold shifting the gears to park.

"Thank you for a lovely evening" Isabel said, gathering her purse and Tupperware container. "I'll see you in the morning?"

"As usual, dearie." He was staring at her intensely, making Isabel suddenly freeze in the seat. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched Mr. Gold lean toward her. Isabel cracked a nervous smile, her hand finding the door handle and yanking it open.

"Good night, Anthony" she squeaked as she vaulted out the car. She glanced over her shoulder, raising a hand in a halfhearted wave as he drove off.

Isabel rushed to her bedroom, splaying the container and purse haphazardly on the round kitchen table as she passed. She threw herself on the bed, pounding her tightly balled fist in the covers. He was about to kiss her and she totally chickened out! She rolled onto her back, rubbing her eyes with the heeled of her hands, miserable. How in the world would she ever face him tomorrow?


	6. Chapter 6

Isabel knew Ruby would be waiting for her the next morning, ready to ambush her for every single juicy detail of the date with Mr. Gold. What she didn't expect was Ruby waiting for her by the gate of the diner, bouncing from foot to foot in her outrageously tall red heels. Ruby shrieked when she caught sight of her best friend approaching, her obvious excitement and curiosity blinding her from Isabel's slumped shoulders and crestfallen frown.

"How'd it go?" Ruby blurted out, linking an arm with Isabel's as they walked up the short pathway to the diner's entrance.

Isabel sighed heavily. "I feel so stupid, Ruby."

At that, the taller girl halted and grabbed Isabel's shoulders. "What happened?" she asked then gasped, eyes widened in shock. "You slept with him, didn't you?"

Isabel was taken aback at the thought of sleeping with a person on a first date. "No. No no no no, Ruby. We didn't even make it to first base."

The disappointment apparent on Ruby's face, she replied "You seriously didn't even kiss him?"

"It would have happened if I hadn't chickened out!" Isabel moved to sit in one of the chairs for outside dining, and ruefully planted her face in her hands.

Ruby pulled up a chair in front of her friend, soothingly tucking a strand of loose hair behind Isabel's ear. "Oh, sweetie, it's okay. What happened?"

"We had a lovely dinner and sat on his back deck for a long time just talking and enjoying a cup of tea. He offered to drive me home, but when we were saying goodnight, he leaned over to me and I completely bailed out of the car and ran into the shop."

"Well, I'm sure staring down Mr. Gold while he's coming in to attack your lips may be intimidating. I'd love to try it if he wasn't such a freakin' bastard."

"Ruby!" Isabel gasped, aghast.

Ruby just shrugged a shoulder as if it was no big deal to share that piece of information. "What? Anyway, I'm sure Mr. Gold understood. I mean, he is old enough to be your father so he may have lots of experience with women that we don't know about."

Isabel rolled her eyes, pushing off the chair to head inside. "This is not helping me any, Ruby. Now I have to face him this morning and I don't know how. I feel like I'm in high school again worrying about all this."

"You don't have to wait much longer to dwell on it" Ruby informed, craning her neck to peer down the street. "Mr. Gold is walking this way."

Isabel squeaked out a crazy sounding noise of surprise before bolting into the diner to retrieve her apron and order book. She didn't even notice Ruby hadn't followed her until she heard her friend's voice mingled with Mr. Gold's as the bell rang to announce their entrance.

"Doesn't Isabel look pretty today, Mr. Gold?"

Oh no. Isabel's expression was downright mortified, and a wave of embarrassment flooded her mind at the thought of just how silly she was feeling. What would such a sophisticated man as Mr. Gold would think if he could read her mind?

"Indeed" he answered immediately, and his eyes bore into her as Isabel spun around, wrapping her apron strings around her waist and tying them in front.

"Good morning-" and she caught herself before calling him by the infamous name everyone else in town did, "-Anthony." She lightly stepped out from behind the counter, throwing daggers at her friend as Ruby passed her with a satisfied smirk upon her lips.

Mr. Gold didn't make an effort to move from the doorway as Isabel approached. "I do hope our evening was enjoyed. You retreated from my car rather hastily."

Isabel mustered up a shaky smile. "I truly enjoyed it, but-" She glanced over at the counter where Ruby was fiddling about with the freshly baked pies Granny had set out. "Can we talk outside?"

Mr. Gold nodded, holding the door for her as they stepped out. Isabel escorted them to the side of the courtyard where they would be out of the way of prying eyes. She took a deep breath, settling her nerves and working up her courage all at the same time. She wasn't sure how to go about this, and her high school experience in dealing with the opposite sex seemed like another life time.

Mr. Gold was standing in front of her, though not close enough and Isabel closed the gap between them before she lost her nerve. She didn't even meet his gaze as she pressed her lips to his. His lips were still upon hers as Isabel started encouraging him. Then his free hand crept up her arm, and Mr. Gold pressed deeper, parting his lips to feel hers better. Isabel nearly lost sense of where she was as his touch tickled her skin. She found her hand needing to touch him, but her thoughts were so distracted she only found his hand upon his cane and covered it with hers.

They broke apart after a long, intoxicating moment. Mr. Gold broke into a sly smile, resembling a fox rather than a wolf as he usually did. His hand still cupped Isabel's arm. "That was the best good morning I ever received."

"I thought I'd make up for what I didn't let you do last night" Isabel breathed.

"You didn't let me kiss you?"

Isabel's brow knitted at his befuddled question. "When you drove me home, you were leaning in to kiss me. Weren't you?"

Mr. Gold chuckled, though not at her confusion. "No, dear, I wasn't. Though now I wish that would have been my intention. I was leaning in to open the door for you. It was easier than an old man with a bad leg climbing out to open the door for you."

Isabel's eyes flashed in dismay. She didn't reckon she could be any more mortified than she was at that moment, and wished for the ground to swallow her up. "I'm so sorry. I assumed…and then I thought I had disappointed you and-" And there was his lips on hers, stopping her tirade of misunderstandings. Isabel forgot what she was saying as he massaged her lips. He released her a moment later, smirking.

"No need to apologize, dear. You did not disappoint me, last evening or this morning."

Isabel felt frozen as he spoke, but her shell busted at the realization of his words and a giggle erupted in her throat. "I feel so silly, but now I don't really care."

The delight upon his face, that rare sighting of a twinkle in his eye, made all the worry worth it. "Let's not have any more misunderstandings, shall we? You can be honest with me, Isabel, and don't ever fear me. You have no need to."

Their abrupt goodnight had been the only time she truly was afraid of him, though not in the way he may think. It didn't matter anymore, really. The stress melted from her shoulders knowing that now everything was okay.


	7. Chapter 7

Thirty-five minutes.

Isabel knew she didn't have any time to waste on her lunch break. The first day, a week after misunderstandings and kisses were settled, she wanted to make the best of her short break with Mr. Gold. On their second date, Isabel expressed taking lunch with him and the idea had quirked his interest. She never left the diner on her break unless she had an errand to attend to, but now she'd take every advantage of it as possible.

She suggested Mr. Gold coming to the diner, but quickly recanted, feeling that they'd never have privacy there even if they did take lunch outside where it was usually vacant. Ruby loved other people's business, and Isabel knew her best friend would try to sneak peeks every chance she got.

Isabel walked briskly along the sidewalk toward Mr. Gold's shop, an old wicker basket hanging from her arm laden with egg salad sandwiches wrapped neatly in clear plastic wrap and a jar of dill pickles. She found pickles were one of Mr. Gold's favorite foods one day when she stopped by the shop unannounced. She sneaked in the back entrance to surprise him, only to catch him in mid-chop as he sat at his desk glancing over finances.

Even now that they were more than waitress and customer, Gold still left her a generous tip every morning after his meager breakfast. Isabel remarked that she hoped he wasn't paying her to date him. Gold replied smoothly that he was definitely getting his money's worth.

He greeted her as soon as the bell clanged above the shop's door, sauntering from behind the counter. Isabel cherished the smile he only wore for her. She was quickly learning the different between Mr. Gold, take-no-prisoners pawnbroker, and her attentive, soft-spoken Anthony. They hadn't truly traversed the town together yet, but Isabel knew when they did, tongues would be wagging.

She also feared the firestorm that would follow after her father knew. He wouldn't understand, and would probably assume Gold was intimidating her into a relationship, taking advantage of his poor little girl. Moe French wasn't a very courageous man, but Isabel knew he'd do anything to keep her safe, especially from the likes of an old dragon who hulled up enough treasure to last a lifetime.

Mr. Gold loved the sandwiches, much to Isabel's delight, and chuckled at the pickles as she presented the jar to him. They would take lunch together Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, they agreed. Isabel made something different for each day, though the meals were simple and mostly contrived of various kinds of sandwiches.

They both perched on his desk in Gold's cluttered office, side by side chatting while they ate. Five minutes till her break was over, Isabel would gather her basket and Gold would kiss her goodbye. How she wished they could just linger there, let their lips explore one another. But that intimacy was saved for their dates, which were always at his home. Isabel didn't mind. She loved exploring his house, always finding something new to catch her eye in Gold's mass collection.

"I have something for you" Gold said one Saturday night as they drank tea together at his kitchen table.

"As if you haven't given me enough in these past few weeks!" Isabel exclaimed, laughing. "You'll not cease to spoil me, even with my protests."

"Oh no, my dear," Gold flashed a devious smirk her way. "I'll never stop spoiling you with gifts no matter how hard you try to stop me."

Besides the tips he still left for her every morning, Gold had given her many gifts so far. Most were practical like an oversized navy blue umbrella decorated with ducks Isabel had needed after her old umbrella was turned inside out by a strong gust of wind. Others were downright ravishing. He gave her a beautiful crimson rose on their second date. Isabel was delighted to see such a perfect specimen of the flower, but the sparkling crystal bud vase that Gold gave the rose to her in stunned her speechless. It was real crystal, definitely real and expensive, because she knew he would never give anything fake.

"Close your eyes."

Isabel scrunched her face at him, but complied. She heard Gold shift in his chair, and a beat later he was behind her hands whispering against her skin as he clasped a necklace around her neck. Isabel opened her eyes, smiling from ear to ear, and touched the necklace. Her smile faltered at the feel of it, fingers recognizing the familiar shape from years of fingering. She touched her chin to her chest, raising the necklace into view, gasping. Her head snapped up to meet Gold's eyes.

"My mother's necklace." Isabel's eyes stung with tears. "How did you come to have it?"

Gold returned to the chair beside hers, grasping Isabel's hand. "Last year, your father came into my shop with this necklace. He was late on a payment and pawned it to pay the debt. It has resided in my office since then. I remembered being in possession of it, and realized it must have belonged to you."

Isabel's smile cracked into a laugh that sounded more like a sob. "I thought it fell off on the sidewalk or somewhere, and feared I'd never see it again. Thank you so much."

Mr. Gold caught her as Isabel threw her arms around his neck holding on as if to save her life. "It's the least I could do, love" he breathed in her hair, stroking her chestnut locks.

She pulled away, drabbing away the tears from the corners of her eyes. Isabel breathed in deep, joy mixed with sadness on her face. "My father pawned it?"

Mr. Gold nodded, despondently. "I'm sorry, love."

He drove her home earlier than usual. Isabel's relief of having her mother's necklace again was overshadowed now by the news of what her father did. She knew of the great debt Moe had dug them in to, but she didn't know how far deep they were and wasn't about to ask her significant other for the jagged pill she wished to avoid swallowing. Isabel dreaded seeing her father when she found him in the kitchen, knowing a storm was about to let loose.

"Izzy" he greeted with a faint smile as he finished pouring a tall glass of milk to go with the lengthy stack of Oreo cookies sitting on the counter. "How was your evening? It's good to see you going out more."

"Papa, we need to talk" she said, her voice steady and glum.

Moe closed the fridge after replacing the milk jug and turned to his daughter, his eyes immediately catching sight of the prodigal necklace. "Where'd you get that necklace?"

Isabel narrowed her eyes at him, pained by his tone. "From Mr. Gold's shop. You pawned it, remember?"

"Isabel-" he started, huffing her name. "I had no choice. Mr. Gold needed money right then and there or we would've been on the streets. The man has no mercy."

"That's not the point, papa!" Isabel yelled, her eyes flashing. "Don't blame Mr. Gold for this. My necklace was not yours to pawn. You should have come to me. Maybe I could have helped."

Moe shook his head, waving a dismissive hand. "No, I wasn't about to burden you with the debt."

"So, you thought stealing my necklace and making me think I lost it was better?" Isabel spat venom. Never in her life had she distrusted her father. He was a rock, a guiding hand that would never lead her astray. Now she wasn't so sure, and the thought sat like a sinking stone in her belly.

"Please understand-" Moe tried, but his composure was failing and he stared pleadingly at his only daughter. He reached a hand out to touch her arm, but Isabel recoiled.

"I can't be around you right now. I need to go."

"Isabel!" Moe called after her as Isabel turned tail and bolted out the backdoor.

Gold slipped on his silken pajamas shirt and bottoms, his thoughts on the woman he had spent the evening with. Isabel was always on his mind. From the moment he knew who he truly was, there she was on his mind, the past and present form of her. Lately, though, he mostly thought of her present self. Their time together was increasing by the weeks and he treasured every moment spent with his true love.

A banging from downstairs caught him off guard, and Gold immediately sought a handgun that was hid in his nightstand. He crept out the bedroom, gun raised in one hand, cane holding him steady in the other. More banging sounded through the house, and he finally realized someone was at the door.

When he stepped off the staircase landing, Gold slipped the gun into a table drawer in the foyer. He strode to the door as quick as he could, recognizing the silhouette through the glass, and flipped on the foyer light.

"Isabel?" he said concerned as he opened the front door. Her face was streaked with tears, but she seemed calm.

"Can I stay here tonight?" she asked huskily and her lips curling into a deep frown broke his heart.

"Of course, love." Gold pulled her through the entrance and gathered her in his arms as he guided her to the couch. "Is this about your father?" he asked, arranging her against him as they sat. He felt her nod silently against his chest. "Do you wish to talk about it?"

"No" she quickly answered. The despair in her voice broke his heart a second time, and he regretted giving her the necklace now. She nuzzled closer to him as if she wished to disappear into his embrace. "Just hold me."


	8. Chapter 8

_Writer's note: I actually wrote a chapter over 2000 words. YES! For the record, I rarely ever do that and it is quite an accomplishment to me!_

* * *

He had dreams such as this: his little Belle warm and peaceful against him as she slept. He longed to ask her to stay the night with him, hell, marry him if he knew she wouldn't run for the hills. But he dared not ask either. He decided from the beginning to let Belle set the pace of their relationship, even if he could hardly contain his proclamation of love and cutting need for overdue forgiveness.

Faint early sun glimmered through the sheer red curtains leaving a pleasant glow about the room. Gold stroked Isabel's meshed hair, gently combing it out across the pearl white pillowcase. They were face to face, barely inches apart. Their legs entwined under the covers, and Gold ran fingertips feather-light up and down her left thigh. His hand was tempted to wander to more private areas, but no, only if Isabel gave an invite.

Isabel stirred, moaning and rubbing her face into the pillow. She blinked groggily, bewildered for only a second or two of her surroundings.

"Good morning, dearest" Gold greeted contently, hand resting on her hip now, his fingertips still burning for more.

Isabel gave him a sleepy smile. "Morning" she murmured, and leaned over to meet him for a chaste kiss. For several quiet moments they watched each other, absorbed in their time together.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you with the necklace" Gold started cautiously, fingers kneading softly into Isabel's curve.

Isabel frowned sadly. "It's not your fault. My father should have come to me concerning our debt. He tries so hard to protect me when I don't need protecting."

"Isn't that what fathers are for?" Gold swallowed away the memories of a boy and a dagger from long ago.

"I know" Isabel replied, quietly. "I'll forgive him, but I just couldn't stay there last night. He would have beaten the subject into the ground until I burst and say something I'll regret. I couldn't let that happen."

She lifted a timid hand, her fingers running through his hair. Gold sucked in a ragged breath. Just that light touch was driving him mad and he could feel his morning wood growing harder. "Love, if you wish to not go any further right now then we must evacuate the bed."

Isabel's mouth formed an 'O' as her cheeks shaded crimson. She shifted, her thigh brushing his privates. "Oh. I didn't realize. Oh my" was her flustered reply. "That's for me?"

"Is there another beautiful woman in the room?" Gold asked slyly, making Isabel blush even deeper.

"This is my first time sleeping in a bed with someone-" she covered her mouth with her hand to suppress a giggle, "-of the opposite sex. You must think it crazy for someone my age to be so inexperienced."

Gold closed the gap between them, laying a soft kiss to her lips. He was only torturing himself, he knew, but it was the sweetest torture he ever experienced. "There's nothing wrong with being inexperienced. There's a time and a place for everything, my dear." His hand lingered on her cheek, thumb rubbing smooth skin.

"You're such a different person when you're with me" Isabel mused, eyes sparkling with curiosity and reflection. "Why do you intimate the whole town?"

"I have a reputation to keep. Owning half the buildings in town is a great responsibility. If I let kindness run my business, I'd have a long list of people living off my dime." He recognized the slight sadness in her eyes, but pushed it away from his conscience.

"But why be so different with me?" she asked, but he had answered this question before not long after he laid that $50 bill on the diner's table and she ran after him to correct his mistake.

Gold flashed a smile, but it quickly morphed into the wolf knocking at Granny's door ready to devour. "Because I like you, Isabel, and as I said before you deserve the world and I plan to give it to you piece by piece."

"Say more of that and I won't be able to resist you much longer." Isabel leaned across the pillow again for another kiss. They barely brushed lips at first, exploring lightly. She shifted closer, pressing harder. She was lost in the moment as Gold wrapped his arms about her middle and rolled her on top of him. She squealed, half in delight, half in surprise.

"Do you still feel the need to resist, love?" Gold asked huskily, and oh, he was laying it on thick as his courage grew stronger and his need for her became a chasm.

Isabel wiggled just a fraction, and Gold couldn't help but groan. Her warmth was inviting and he knew if he couldn't have her today, he would see to it that she repaid him for this tease. "I'm not sure" she squeaked, slightly nervous ring in her voice.

Gold noticed. He could see she wanted more, but he knew he shouldn't push her any further if she seemed unsure. He flicked his gaze to the digital clock on the nightstand, finding the only excuse for them to vacate the bed. If it wasn't for the right time on the clock, he knew he'd never let her go.

"I wish we could stay like this all day, but I don't want to be your reason for being late for work."

Isabel's eyes widened and she glanced at the clock. "I only have ten minutes to get to work!" She bolted out of bed, nabbing her clothes off an armchair in the corner and shut herself in the adjoining bathroom. She appeared only a minute later, fully dressed, and laid his borrowed white t-shirt and pajamas pants on the same chair.

"I can drive you, if you like" Gold offered.

"Thank you, but I can jog there pretty fast" Isabel replied, combing her hair out with her fingers. "You're not dressed and I don't want to have to rush you from looking your best."

Gold stepped up to her, cane in hand, cupping her forearm. "Will you be okay?"

Isabel gave him a small smile. "I will. Thank you for letting me stay."

"Anytime, my dear."

One last quick kiss and she was gone.

* * *

"Isabel!" Ruby shrieked as Isabel burst through the back door of the diner, breathing heavily. Ruby attacked her with a squeezing hug. "Your father called last night looking for you. He sounded really upset."

"Good" Isabel said colder than she had meant. She pulled away from Ruby to find her apron, avoiding the concern on her friend's face.

Ruby frowned. "What happened? Oh no, did he find out about you and Mr. Gold?"

Isabel shook her head as she tied the apron strings. "No, not yet at least. He did something I never thought would even cross his mind." Ruby opened her mouth, but Isabel added, "and I really don't want to talk about it."

"Fair enough." Ruby nodded. "Where were you?"

She knew Ruby would figure it out, so she answered honestly. "I stayed with Mr. Gold."

Ruby gasped, a hand flying to her mouth and eyes widening as big as dinner plates. "How was he? Is he kinky in bed?"

"Ruby!" Isabel yelped, aghast, though her friend's reaction was not surprising at all. "All we did was sleep."

A pout crossed Ruby's lips. "When will you have juicy details for me?"

"When will you stop asking all these disturbing questions about my boyfriend?" The bell rang and Isabel rushed to the front to see who had entered the diner. "Oh look, it's Archie." She smirked at Ruby.

"You're changing the subject, but with a good excuse." Ruby caught Archie's attention, and waved flirtatiously as only she could, bright red lips curled high. The shy psychiatrist waved back meekly, face shading to match his ginger mop.

Isabel stayed behind in the back, helping Granny cut the daily fresh pies. She was nearly done with the apple pie when Ruby returned. "Your father just walked in" she whispered as if afraid he might hear her.

She sighed deeply, wishing for more time to get through what he had done. "Thanks, Ruby." She followed her friend from the back, carrying a couple pans of pies to the counter. She glanced up to see Moe standing near the front door, wringing his hands nervously.

"Isabel" he croaked, and she could see the sorrow on his features. "Can we talk?"

Isabel bit her bottom lip, nodded, and followed him down the front stoop. Arms crossed over her chest, she waited for him to speak first.

"I'm so sorry I did what I did." Moe couldn't meet her eye, and Isabel's frown deepened because of it. "I was only trying to protect you. You're my little girl."

"But I'm not so little anymore, Papa." She spread her arms out, displaying herself as if he hadn't taken a good look at her in years. "I've been an adult for a long time now. You don't have to protect me anymore. I can handle whatever is thrown our way."

"If it wasn't for Mr. Gold being such a ruthless bastard-"

_Oh no._ Isabel's sympathy flew out the door as her eyes flashed in anger, not just for her significant other, but for the fact that her father would talk about anyone in that manner. "Papa! You don't talk about people that way!"

Moe began wringing his hands again, trying to avoid her fierce gaze. "I know I taught you not to, but I'm only telling the truth, Izzy, you know that."

If only he had apologized and left the subject alone. Isabel could hardly contain herself now, and she jammed her hands into her jeans pockets to keep them from flying in anger.

"Wait, how did you find your necklace?" He stepped forward, grasping his daughter's elbow and peering at her with that fatherly sternness. "Were you in Mr. Gold's shop yesterday? Why would you go there, Isabel?"

And Isabel could feel the invisible walls of secrecy start to tumble down. "Papa, I can go wherever I want and if I wish to visit Mr. Gold's shop, I will."

"Stay away from him, Izzy!" Moe exclaimed, harshness in his eyes she had never seen before and Isabel wondered who this man in front of her was. "I don't care if it's just a harmless visit to his shop, you can't trust the man."

"You can't stop me from going anywhere-" she suddenly felt small and her mature boldness faltered at her father's strict hand. She tried to pull away, but Moe tugged her back.

Like a snake striking, a firm hand caught Moe's arm and squeezed unrelentingly. Moe whirled his head around to come face to face with Mr. Gold.

"I suggest you let the lady go," Gold snarled dangerously, teeth bared. Isabel watched in horror as her two worlds collided.

"Speak of the devil" Moe muttered in Mr. Gold's face. He released his daughter's elbow, lifting the hand as a white flag.

Mr. Gold let go of the taller man's arm at that, glaring daggers and ready to attack if need be. He tore his malicious glare away to check Isabel, who was nearly in tears. How could this get out of hand so quickly?

Granny suddenly appeared. "Settle this on Isabel's free time" she said politely but in earnest and guided Isabel inside and to the back door, to compose herself.

Moments later someone touched the small of her back, and there was Mr. Gold's soothing voice. "Ruby gave me permission to check on you. Granny, however, was about to wrestle me to the ground but Ruby kept her at bay." He cracked a smile, but Isabel tried to stifle a sob. She was trying desperately to not cry and collapse on his shoulder. She knew somewhere inside her she was stronger than that.

"Will you be okay, love?" His thumb rubbed her cheek, gaze trying to catch hers.

"I'm not sure what just happened" she replied miserably, the conversation with her father playing in her head. The sounds of the diner caught her attention. The morning crowd was starting to filter in. "I need to get to work. Ruby can't handle all the customers alone."

"But will you be okay?" Gold urged with the most concern she had ever seen him display.

Isabel attempted to smile, but it came across broken. "I will. Work will get my mind off everything. Can I stay with you-?"

"Of course" Gold answered before she could even finish. He planted a comforting kiss to her forehead. "How about I sit at the bar today, eh? To be closer to you."

Isabel squeezed the hand that held his cane. "I'd like that."


	9. Chapter 9

_Writer's note: This chapter was very unexpected. It just sort of happened! I read it over and over wanting it to be right. It's literally the first time I've written something like this. Hope it's satisfactory!_

* * *

Isabel avoided the floral shop, her own home, at all cost the rest of the day. Ruby offered to retrieve some of her clothes, but Mr. Gold suggested to just go buy new clothes for the time being and slipped a $100 bill in her jeans pocket. Isabel stared disbelieving at him when she pulled the bill out to see how much he had given her. Even after all these weeks, or maybe it had been a couple months since he began tipping her way too much, she still hadn't gotten used to the endless supply of money he gave her.

Since she wasn't working at Game of Thorns for the time being, the rest of Isabel's day was free to do whatever she desired and it didn't take long after she finished picking up a few articles of clothes and some female necessities, that she had no clue what to do with herself. She found herself at the pawnshop, two grilled cheese sandwiches from the diner tucked away in a plastic bag hanging from her arm.

And that's where she stayed, occupying herself with dusting and sweeping the floor after boredom became her an hour after arriving. Gold insisted, with a slightly pained expression on his face, that she didn't have to. But Isabel smiled brightly and shrugged him off as she grabbed the broom from a cobweb-laced corner in the office. That's where she stayed until Gold closed shop and they drove home in the dark of evening.

"I was thinking of spaghetti and meatballs tonight" Isabel suggested for supper as she peeked in the many kitchen cabinets lining the wall. "We really need to go grocery shopping, Anthony," she added seeing how bare the cabinets were.

"That'll give you something to do tomorrow, love" he replied, coming up behind her to kiss her on head before reaching for the next cabinet beside the one Isabel was currently looking in to retrieve the box of angel hair pasta.

"And it'll keep me from re-organizing your shop" she remarked with a giggle as she bent down to fetch a pot from the lower cabinets. They both busied themselves with making supper: Isabel mixing and molding the meatballs, Gold tending to the red sauce. They had made supper together a few times before, but tonight it felt different. The kitchen felt warmer and homely. The awkward silence that usually powdered them during dinners together all but vanished as they stole glances and exchanged coy smiles.

As usual after supper, they sat on the back deck sipping tea and watching the night sky. It wasn't until they set their mugs in the sink and started upstairs that Gold brought up the subject of sleeping arrangements. "I have a spare bedroom" he informed the carpeted floor of the hallway.

Isabel's face puzzled. "Am I not welcome in your bed tonight?" she asked haltingly. She heard Gold swallow, and he finally met her eye.

"I really wish to not push you into anything you're not ready for, Isabel." He seemed so uncertain, so lost, so very young, not at all carrying the air of a man of his age or experience.

"You won't!" Isabel exclaimed, grasping his hand over his cane, a habit she had gladly acquired. "If anything happens, it will be because I want it to happen. Don't underestimate me like my father has."

"I won't ever again, love."

"Good." Isabel moved first, reaching for his bedroom door and leading him inside. The last two days had created a boldness inside her that she hadn't realized existed. Though the mess with her father fractured her heart in two, she wasn't going to let it ruin the time she had with Gold. She'd never been away from home like this, and it was new and exciting and freeing. Her newfound boldness led her to the spacious bathroom inside the bedroom.

"I think I need a shower" Isabel stated, grinning from ear to ear, though her voice faltered slightly when she added, "I'd like it if you joined me."

Isabel could visibly see Gold's heart beating out of his chest, and she hoped she hadn't just scared away the moment. She slipped a hand around his neck, planting a sloppy kiss on his lips. When she pulled away, the spark of desire in his eyes told her she had him.

"I'll join you in a moment, dear" he said out of breath as if he'd just run a marathon.

"Don't keep me waiting" she declared, low and sultry, and vanished into the bathroom. When she closed the door, leaving it open barely a crack, Isabel breathed in deep. She hadn't realized how good she was at being sexy until now.

_Must be spending too much time with Ruby_, she coincided then got to work with turning on the shower and removing her t-shirt and jeans. She glanced down at her figure, noting surprisingly that there were no mirrors to be found in the bathroom. No man had ever seen her nude. This was an incredibly high step she was climbing, and hoped she was up for the challenge. She desperately didn't want to disappoint Gold, especially now that she had all but thrown herself at him.

The door creaked open then closed soundless behind her. Isabel turned slowly, suddenly feeling the urge to wrap her arms about her chest, but she kept them planted at her side. Gold stood motionless, wearing only plaid boxers and white undershirt, his eyes alight with wonder drinking in every inch of her. Isabel fathomed a nervous smile, blushing at his response to seeing her.

"You like?" she asked, feeling dizzily giddy and downright terrified at the same time.

"Oh yes" Gold responded, his voice thick and huskily accented, and it sent lovely shivers down Isabel's spine.

He stepped up to her, abandoning his cane beside the shower, hesitant hands reaching to touch her delicious curves. Isabel could feel his hands trembling, and was grateful that she was not the only one anxious about their new endeavor. She helped him out of his undershirt, and waited as he reached around to unfasten her lacy bra. With a gulp, he slipped it from her arms and tossed it aside. He licked his lips, breathing raggedly, and finally stole a glance down at her enticing bosom.

"You are beautiful, my dear" he said, hardly containing his elation. He bared his teeth, smirking deviously. "This definitely makes up for the tease this morning."

Isabel giggled. "Well, I'm happy to oblige. Now for our bottoms?"

They slide off their own unmentionables: Isabel first, toeing the bikini briefs to join her bra and she helped support Gold as he removed his boxers. They were fully nude now, the shower still awaiting their presence. Isabel's cheeks reddened as she glanced down, the sight of his erected cock meeting her.

"Wow, I-" she sputtered, giggling nervously. "I've never actually seen one full before."

Gold chuckled softly, his own cheeks a bit flushed as he peeked at her lovely patch of curls. "There's a first for everything, don't they say."

They finally stepped in the shower, water pouring over their flushed bodies. Gold gathered Isabel against his front, her breast teasing his chest. She gasped as his cock slipped between her legs. The new and amazing feeling nearly undid her right there. Only phantom feels had ever graced that part of her body: her accidental finger-brushes, a seam touching in just the right spot.

Gold met her lips, tender and becoming at first, but soon their mouths opened and they absorbed each other with great passion and urgency. His hands ran up and down her slick curves, up her wet back, and into her soaking chestnut hair.

Isabel was so lost with the feel of his palms on her she hadn't realized her own hands were immobile on his slim hips. She dragged herself away from his eager mouth. "Where do you want to be touched?"

Gold stared blankly then a filthy smirk crossed his face. "Oh, dearie, are you sure you want me to answer that?"

"Since I'm new at this, I hoped for your guidance."

Gold slicked his wet hair back before answering, "Down below."

"You mean?" Isabel's eyes widened and she'd never been so scared in her life. "I don't think I can yet."

A flash of disappointment graced his eyes, but Gold nodded understandingly. "Are you truly ready for what is to come?"

"I'm not sure" Isabel replied helplessly, her boldness peeling away one layer at a time to reveal the maiden she still was.

Gold rested his forehead against hers, warm water streaming down their body. "I need you to be possible, Isabel, before we go any further." He shifted and that incredible tug of desire fluttered her stomach as his cock brushed her outer folds. She wanted him, achingly, badly, but this was not how she imagined her first time.

A thought crossed her mind, and she felt even sillier to ask such a thing. "Is there any way you can relieve yourself without going in?"

The water from the shower head was the only sound for several moments until Gold replied, "Yes, but it's going to be very awkward for the both of us."

"It won't hurt to try?" Isabel asked hopefully, wishing sadly that she hadn't strung him along like this. She'd make up to him soon. She needed more time to get used to the fact that her body was not just hers anymore, and to her delight his body was hers for the taking.

Gold cracked a smile, and she was glad to see it was genuine. "Here goes, love." He braced himself, one hand gripping the support rail, the other snaking around Isabel's waist.

It was quite awkward indeed as Gold rubbed his cock furiously against her underside and backside, trying not to be too careless as to accidentally ram inside her. They were smooshed so close together, Isabel's ribs felt as if they were bruising as he grinded rapidly under her. It didn't happen with every thrust, but Isabel caught the sensations of pleasure and threw her head back at the wonderful feeling. It felt even better when Gold's lips nibbled at her neck, sending an electric shiver through her body.

It was then that he groaned loudly, gritting his teeth, and clutched at her back. He gasped for breath, resting his forehead on hers. "Was that-" Isabel breathed, and was cut off by Gold attacking her mouth with an frenzied, animalistic kiss.

He pulled away after several raging heartbeats, breathing raggedly, caressing her wet cheeks. "Yes, dearie, it was."


	10. Chapter 10

_Writer's note: I'm determined to get this fic done ASAP. Thankfully a lot still needs to happen, so it may be a while!_

* * *

Gold looked forward to his supper with Isabel and tea on the deck as always. He knew that much would happen. What he did not expect was Isabel wishing to share his bed again, or for them to go as far as they did. He was starting to regret letting her even enter his bedroom.

It was passed midnight as Isabel spooned against his front that Gold realized how disappointed he had been after their escapade in the shower. Yes, he did not want to push her to do something she was not ready for, but when Isabel had blatantly invited him to ravish her, the lock on his restraint popped open and he was ready to make her his in body as well.

But she wasn't ready.

Maybe the reality of the situation had finally caught up with Isabel. Truly, she was still young and inexperienced. Though her innocence could be rather endearing at times, it was tonight that it did not allure to Gold. A nagging in the back of his mind kept telling him to throw Isabel's needs aside and push her to fulfill his greedy desire no matter if she was ready or not. Maybe it was the voice of the evil still lurking inside him or maybe just a natural instinct of man. Either way the guilt of that was weighting on him.

He had Isabel – his Belle – sleeping in his arms, why was he asking for more?

Gold slept, but awoke just before sunrise and left Isabel to wake with the alarm clock. About a half an hour later Isabel found him on the deck staring out at the early sun peeking through the trees. "Good morning" she greeted weakly, sleep still coating her voice.

"Good morning" Gold replied, glancing at her briefly.

Isabel walked up cautiously, taking a seat on the arm of his wicker chair. "I was expecting to wake up with you beside me, but you weren't there."

"I couldn't sleep" he answered vaguely.

"You must not be used to having to share your bed. If I'm keeping you from-"

"No." Gold peered up at her, and instantly felt the guilt return at the apprehension in her eyes. He grasped Isabel's hand that sat on her leg. "It's not you, dear."

Isabel's lips formed a straight line as she exhaled loudly through her nose. "I'm sorry if I disappointed you last night, and don't tell me you weren't-" she cut him off, leaving Gold's mouth agape before he could say a word, "I mean, I could tell in a way you were. I all but begged you to take me and I turn around and chicken out. Maybe I'm not as mature as I thought I was."

"Just as you don't work two jobs, volunteer as a tutor, and keep up a household" Gold growled sarcastically, his words harsher than he intended them to be. He wanted to get the point across, and Isabel's face was quite caught off guard. Making love was easy enough for a fool to attempt and Isabel was no fool. "You need to leave for work" he said, changing the subject as quickly as possible. If they kept going, somehow his disappointment would slip off his tongue, and Isabel would push herself too far too soon. Or push herself away.

"You're right" she murmured as she stood. "Will you be by later?"

Gold joined her with the help of his cane and nodded. "Of course, dearie."

* * *

It was no surprise to Mr. Gold when the bell of his shop door clanged and Moe French strode in, his chin jetting out in utter determination. The taller man's body was puffed up defensively, but the apprehension on his face was plainly evident.

"Mr. French" Gold growled non-too-kindly as he made his way around the counter, cane tapping ominously with every step he took. "How can I help you?"

Moe stopped a healthy distance from the pawnbroker, throwing away pleasantries. "Why was my Isabel here?"

Gold bared his teeth. "Well, that's Isabel's business, isn't it? You should have asked her nicely yesterday instead of manhandling her."

Moe's face contorted in a mix of rage and wariness. "This makes no sense. Isabel comes in here for some reason, finds her necklace, and now you are defending her?" His courage seemed to strengthen and Moe stepped a foot closer, trying his best to appear intimidating.

But Gold wasn't buying it. He knew from centuries of experience how to play this game. He also knew how it felt to be on the receiving end, but those memories were buried so deep, he knew not how to access them anymore. "As I said before, that's Isabel's business."

A tight fist curled in Moe's hand as he raised it more than ready to strike the other man down. "You stay away from my daughter, Gold. If you're holding something against her, you put that tab on me. I don't care if I have to spend the rest of my life paying it back. I will not have my Izzy in debt to a bastard like you."

Moe's defense for his daughter was rather endearing, and Gold felt his inner self relating with the poor, worried father. Of course, he showed none of that. In a way he felt he was Isabel's defender now, even if the man he was safeguarding her from was her own father. "You need to leave, Mr. French, before I call the sheriff's office."

Even with the threat, Moe didn't move a muscle, neither did his fist uncurl. "I was wondering why Isabel was bringing home so much money. I knew it possibly couldn't be from the diner. No one tips that good-"

Gold bit back a wicked snigger at the statement.

"Was she getting that money from you?" Moe asked more as an accusation than a question. "What are you making Isabel do for you to pay her that much?" A conclusion brightened Moe's face beet red and left his mouth hanging open. "You're not paying her to-" He peered down, nearly out of breath, but recovered quickly to hurl out, "That'd be the only way any woman would ever want a man like you."

His blood boiled, coursing violently through his veins, at the horrid accusation. Gold snatched a handful of Moe's button-up lightning fast, hauling the taller man inches from his face, his voice a deadly snarl. "You think quite lowly of your daughter to assume Isabel would demean herself that far for money. Leave, Mr. French, before you regret ever setting foot in my shop."

Moe turned a sheet paler, his face of shock and shame and fear. Gold released the front of his shirt non-too-gently and followed him until Moe's back was out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

_Writer's note: Every time Ruby makes an appearance in this fic it seems she takes over! She's so much fun to write._

* * *

"You took a shower with him?!"

"Ruby!" Isabel hissed, terror in her voice as her eyes darted about to see if anyone had heard. No one was around to eavesdrop on their conversation in the hallway of the bed and breakfast, but Isabel was on edge anyway. Never know when someone would turn the corner and hear everything!

"Sounds incredibly hot," Ruby continued, thankfully lowering her voice to a hushed tone. Her smile shined proud through red lips. "So, did you go all the way?"

Isabel's shocked face contorted into embarrassment as her cheeks reddened. "We were. I had planned it all in my head during dinner." She pushed her back against the tree-décor wallpaper, hugging herself dejectedly. She knew she had disappointed Anthony by not giving him her whole self the night before. She could see it plainly in his solemn brown eyes that morning. "When it became real, I mean seeing it and him telling me what he wanted, I crumbled and now I feel like such a failure."

Tears welled up in Isabel's eyes as Ruby wrapped comforting arms around her. She didn't sob or weep, just blinked away the hot, salty drops and laid her cheek on Ruby's shoulder.

"It's okay, sweetie. It happens" Ruby reassured as she stroked Isabel's back. "You're new to the whole intimacy thing and it may take a while to work your way into it."

Isabel sniffled, pulling away, a sad smile across her lips. "Was it hard for you?"

Ruby frowned as she thought over the question. "Honestly, I don't remember." At Isabel's gaping stare, she added, "But that doesn't mean it wasn't hard for me just because I don't remember." Her gaze cased downwards, lips pursed together in a shyness that was unlike the flirtatious Ruby. "You want to know a secret?"

Isabel nearly forgot her troubles at Ruby's sudden bashfulness. "Of course."

Ruby leaned into her, excitement and fear mixing in her voice. "I get so nervous around Archie. Men don't ever make me nervous; it's usually the other way around. But when Archie walks through the door or greets me on the street, I get butterflies in my stomach and feel like my hands are shaking."

For the first time, Ruby was the cute, shy girl and Isabel couldn't help but beam at her. "You never act nervous around him."

"I guess I know how to cover it up" Ruby replied, though it was more of a question than a statement. "Sorry if I'm getting off subject with you and Mr. Gold. I just needed to share that since it's kind of on subject of what we're talking about. Right?"

It took a moment for Isabel to process her friend's rambles, but she caught the gist of it. "Trust me, Ruby, it's all right to cut in. I think I may need a distraction more than actually discussing what happened last night." She rubbed Ruby's forearm, still beaming at the fact that her best friend was finally admitting to falling for the town therapist. They made quite a mismatched pair, but so did she and Mr. Gold. "It's wonderful to hear you talk about Archie like this."

Ruby shrugged a shoulder, exaggeratedly. "It took a while for me to admit it to myself how much I like him." A glassy stare came over her eyes. "He's so sweet and adorable and I never thought a man wearing tweed could be attractive!"

"It seems we both have a thing for men in suits" Isabel laughed, and her worry seemed to have melted right off of her.

Ruby winked at her in a cute yet seductive way that only she'd be able to pull off. "We have good taste."

"What in blazes are you two yapping about back here?"

They jumped out of their skins as Granny rounded the corner, hands planted on her hips looking more like a warrior princess than a kindly grandmother.

"Why do I even bother letting you two have breaks? Five minutes does not mean two hours, girls!"

Granny grabbed one arm each and hauled them back to the diner. Ruby rolled her eyes, the lecture flying in one ear and out the other. Isabel didn't know whether to laugh or beg to keep her job.

* * *

Her work hours went by a little too quickly, and Isabel found herself detouring through the park before heading to the pawnshop. The talk with Ruby helped, but it still weighted on her mind that she wasn't ready to connect with Gold in the most intimate of acts. To give her whole self to him meant loving him and in turn, he loving her. They'd only been together for a few months, but she could feel the stirring of love inside her. Even though he'd give her anything she wanted, asked, needed, she still wasn't sure if he loved her in return. She needed to know before giving herself completely to him.

She finally found herself in front of the pawnshop, peering up at the sign. It was like a second home to her now. She couldn't imagine spending one day not crossing its threshold. It was different at Game of Thorns. She'd grown up there, living above the floral shop. You had to walk through the shop to get anywhere really, but the pawnshop was separate from Gold's house. Going there was an option she wanted to take advantage of every day.

Isabel found Gold in the back working on repairing a pair of antique glasses underneath an oversized magnifying glass.

"Good afternoon, dearest" he greeted, not taking his eyes from the tiny tweezers and pliers that looked gigantic through the magnifying glass.

"You look busy" Isabel pointed out taking advantage of his distraction to leave again. "I'll let you work."

"No, stay" Gold rushed out, hands tensing around the tools. "I'm almost done."

Isabel watched from across the desk, wringing her hands together as she did. She enjoyed watching him work, but today her nerves were getting the best of her instead. Gold finally set the tools down, pushing the glass away. He didn't bother with cleaning his desk of anything, just stood with his cane and stepped around the desk to meet Isabel. His hand slipped over her back as he leaned in to share a quick kiss.

"Your father came for a visit earlier."

Oh no. This was not going to help her nerves. "What did he want?"

"He wanted to know what our association was" Gold started, his voice curling into something unpleasant. He leaned backwards against the desk, knuckle white around the handle of his cane. "I told him it was your business and that he'd have to speak to you about it."

"I'm sorry he bothered you." Isabel gave him a sympathetic smile. She knew this would happen sooner or later, and thankfully her father was still oblivious of the whole truth. "He really is a good father, but he's so overprotective. When I was dating Geoffrey, every time he'd come over my father would burn holes into Geoffrey's head with his eyes. It was unnerving."

"Your father nearly gotten himself arrested."

That was not something Isabel expected to hear. Her mouth fell open, and she nearly shoved Gold's shoulder in her shock. "What?"

Gold paused in answering, pushing off the desk to stand straight, almost intimidatingly in front of her. His teeth were bared in snarling anger. "He accused you of being a call girl, exchanging sex for money from me." He pounded a fist into his desktop, rattling the items on it. "He has no right to speak of you in that manner, Isabel! He's your father. He should always think the best of you, not the worse."

Moe French was one to assume the worse, and if Isabel knew her father, she could imagine him thinking something horrible like that. Maybe even fear that Gold was forcing her into it. "He really accused me of sleeping with you for money?"

Gold nodded soberly. "If he ever says anything demeaning about you again, I'll throw his sorry backside out on the street. He'll have nothing left."

"You'd make my father homeless?" Isabel gawked, and the realization of the ruthless Mr. Gold hit her like icy cold water.

"Isabel, he degraded you. Your own father." Every word rolled like thunder. He caught her hand, but Isabel snatched it away. "All I want is to protect you, keep you safe and happy and to never hurt."

Isabel wrapped her arms over her chest, breathing deep and wishing for a portal to jump through to escape the madness for a while. "It hurts me if you threaten to make my father homeless. In his own screwed up way, all he's been trying to do is protect me. This is what I was afraid of, both of you going to extremes to be overprotective of me. If you must go to such extremes then I don't want anything to do with either of you."

She spun on her heel, readying to storm out no matter, but Gold's voice literally broke into pieces behind her. What he said through a rock into her window of fortitude. "I had a son." Neither moved. Isabel stared, shocked, as Gold averted his gaze to the floor. "I did everything to keep him safe, but I went too far and it drove him away. I don't want that to happen to you."

A beat of silence passed between them. The sound of Isabel's footsteps made Gold snap his gaze up at her. "You have a son?" she said tentatively. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I would have, sooner or later, dear. It's just that I haven't seen him in years, and have never talked about him to anyone."

If Gold was trying to change the subject, he was doing an amazing job. But Isabel knew better and could see the anguish covering him like a stifling blanket as he made the confession. "Where is he?"

"I don't know, but one day we'll reunite."

Isabel could only nod blankly, digesting their whole conversation from beginning to end. This day had left her bruised and hurting when she should have been bouncing. She fluttered her fingers over Gold's knuckle on his cane.

"I'm going to the library. I'll meet you at home after work." She turned to leave, but a hand caught her wrist gently.

"Isabel." Gold hesitated, seeming to want to say more but nothing came. "See you at home."


	12. Chapter 12

_Writer's note: While watching 2x04 The Crocodile, I was flailing over the scene with Belle and Moe. It was like seeing this fic come to life for like 20 seconds lol! Anyroad, this chapter sort of will get things moving to the climax I hope to get to soon!_

* * *

She wasn't going to the library. Isabel walked past the building, arms wrapped about her chest and dread in the pit of her stomach. She always knew how protective her father was. That seemed like an unwritten rule in the book about raising daughters. Most fathers were that way.

But the imagined fear her father was conjuring was seriously getting out of hand. As much as Isabel dreaded it, she needed to do damage control, and fast, before someone received a black eye or broken nose or ended up in jail.

She had wondered how he was getting along without her extra part of hands to help. Isabel's duties from the time she could remember were to water the potted plants, along with changing the old water in the bouquet holders and tossing out wilted flowers. When she entered high school, she began to man the phones, taking orders and scheduling the deliveries for the next day. She knew Moe could handle it all by himself, so all her absence did was create more work for him. The way he had been acting lately, Isabel didn't feel the least bit guilty about it.

Isabel found her father in the back behind the floral shop, outside by the tool shed. He was squatting down with his back to her, gathering a stack of black, plastic pots. "Hi, father."

Moe spun around, pots forgotten, startled eyes meeting hers. "Izzy!" He stepped forward, his arms spread out but Isabel gestured for him to halt. Moe stared at her in confusion. "Are you coming back home?"

"No, father, I'm not" she replied, colder than she had anticipated, his accusation weighting on her mind. She pulled the sleeves of her light blue sweater over her knuckles in a nervous fidgety way.

Moe's eyes narrowed and he hissed venomously, "Gold got to you, didn't he?"

Isabel's mouth hung open, shocked at how quickly his tone changed. "If you mean, he told me of your crazy accusation that I'm sleeping with him for money, then yes." She knew this would end with her storming out, and as much as she wanted to do it right at that moment, she needed to speak her piece first. "How could you say such a thing, father? How could you even think such a horrible thing about me?"

Moe breathed in raggedly through his nose, his nostril flaring. "Because men like Gold get what they want by hoarding money and power. All he saw was a kind, innocent girl he could take advantage of, and your heart is so set on self-scarifying that you accepted his offer to keep the business going and a roof over our heads."

Isabel laughed bitterly, clinching her fists tightly to her sides to keep her arms from striking out. "You're living in a fantasy world, father. None of that happened! He never offered me anything, and I sure as _hell_ wouldn't sell _my_ body to pay the bills!"

"Then he has to be holding something against you," Moe continued, unrelenting. He looked beyond pained and Isabel felt a sickening satisfaction over it. "Whatever it is, we can get you out of it."

"He's not holding anything against me either." Isabel shook her head. Her father, who she loved dearly, was chipping away at her heart, bit by bit, with every crazy assumption that was coming out of his mouth. She's never felt so alone than at this moment.

"Why did I even bother coming to talk to you?" Her voice dripped acid. She turned to leave, but felt Moe's hand grip her shoulder as he lunged towards her. He spun her around, holding firmly to her forearms.

"Please, Isabel, I don't want to lose you."

Her lips formed a straight, malcontented line. "You should have thought of that before you started claiming that I'd lower myself to the standards of a prostitute. Goodbye, father."

She freed herself from his grip and didn't look back.

* * *

Isabel wished she could find a hole and disappear in it until the hurt eased up, but life didn't work that way. She couldn't wander the streets forever either. Gold would come looking for her, or worse, he'd call Ruby and to her embarrassment, a search party would be formed to find her.

By sunset, Isabel found herself trudging down the street to Gold's house. He wasn't home yet and she was glad of that. She knew his faults, how ruthless or politely cold he could be to other people. As much as she understood why he was that way, she wished that he wasn't. Gold desired to give her the world, why couldn't he show a little kindness to the world he was offering her?

Isabel plopped down on the couch, not interested in making supper. Her stomach was in too many knots to actually eat anything. She thought she'd be living back at home by now, that she'd forgive her father for stealing her necklace and their relationship would begin to mend.

But no, it hadn't worked out that way at all. Moe had gone so far, she knew she'd never go home again, and that fact brought tears to her eyes. She felt utterly hopeless and without a home. She didn't want to live with Gold, not like this, not for this reason. She knew Ruby and Granny would always have a place for her. At least she had that option.

She and Gold had never talked of marriage in the few months they had been together. Really, it wasn't a subject that she felt was right for the time length that they had been a couple. They were still getting to know each other, and it was apparent that she knew hardly anything about him. That was proven earlier with his confession of having a son. How much more did she not know about him?

The question of love had played on her mind lately. She could feel deep down that love for him was forming in her heart. She didn't truly want to admit it to herself yet, but every now and then, the stirrings would come to mind. Did he love her? He cared for her, yes. He'd proven that over and over again. But loving her, she did not know.

The front door opened, light from the foyer flicking on. Isabel popped her head up from where it lain pitifully on the back couch cushion. Gold seemed surprised when he spotted her sitting their quietly in the dark.

"Dearest, what are you doing with all the lights off?" he asked, coming to her at once. He lifted her legs, seating himself beside her, and settled her bent legs on his lap.

"I talked to my father" she began, a hint of bitterness in her voice. "I was hoping it wasn't true. Not that I was thinking you were lying, but I just didn't want to believe that he could say such things."

Gold rubbed her thigh, fingertips kneading through her jeans. "No father should wound their child," he said quietly and Isabel wondered if he was talking about himself just as much as he was talking about her father.

"What happened to your son?" she asked, thankful to take the subject off of her. She needed to know more about him and this seemed to be the right moment to get to know him better, even if it was an unpleasant subject.

Gold's gaze drifted to the coffee table, looking but not seeing. He was suddenly lost in some other place and time. Isabel started to think he would never answer her question, when- "There's not much to tell. I lost him a long time ago. One day I'll find him and we can reconcile."

Isabel placed her hand upon his that was now stilled on her thigh and squeezed reassuringly. "If you want, I'll go with you when you go to find him."

"I'd like that" he murmured, his gaze straying to her hand atop his. Gold cleared his throat, raising his eyes to meet hers again. "Are you hungry?"

"No" Isabel replied immediately. She hauled the heels of her hands over her eyes. "I just want to go to bed. Maybe a good night's sleep will make me feel better."

Gold gently removed her legs from his lap, stood, and offered her his free hand. "Let's go to bed, darling."

Isabel nibbled her bottom lip as they ascended the staircase, not wanting to be strong enough to talk with Gold about her plans to find her own place to live. She pushed it to the back of her mind, the plans all but forgotten now that his warm hand was holding hers.


	13. Chapter 13

_Writer's note: This chapter seriously kicked my butt. I kept re-reading and tweaking making sure it was right. I thought it would bring me closer to a climax…ahahaha, I was wrong. The characters love hijacking the story._

* * *

Gold never thought much of Moe French. He was just a bumbling tenant with a mediocre flower shop. When he cautiously made his way into pawnshop, pulling a simple gold necklace adorned with a small diamond from his jacket pocket to offer as payment for a month's rent that was not materializing fast enough, Gold didn't blink an eye. He accepted the payment, not wondering who the necklace had belonged to or where it had come from.

But all of that was before Emma Swan appeared, reluctantly staying in town and causing havoc on the curse.

Gold knew who he was now, knew who everyone was, including Isabel French. He couldn't bring back the dead, but he didn't have to because his lost true love was very much alive. He knew who the necklace belonged to. He'd caught himself more than a few times back at Dark Castle admiring the curve of her pale neck, studying every inch of it including the necklace that hung there. Yes, he knew it well.

Gold assumed Isabel had offered to pawn the piece of jewelry. She seemed very self-scarifying here in Storybrooke, even more so than she was back in the old world, so it would be no surprise for her to do such a thing.

But Isabel didn't know.

When Gold slung the necklace around her neck, he thought he was giving back something she had given away willingly. To know that her own father had stolen it from her made his blood boil to the point of kicking Moe French's sorry backside to the curb. Gold held onto his anger, as impossible as it felt, not wishing to upset Isabel.

That simple necklace opened an unforeseen floodgate. The more Moe pushed and accused, the more anger boiled inside Gold to the point he wanted to crack the taller man's scull in. If the chance arose, he wouldn't hesitate. No one hurt Isabel – his Belle – like that.

The events led to Isabel staying with him, invading his house much to Gold's delight. Isabel in his bed was more than he could ask for. All the pain and guilt of tossing her aside and losing her in the old world vanished with her warm body flushed against him.

Gold instinctively wrapped around an arm around Isabel's waist, dragging her back to him. She was too far away and that was not right at all. Isabel sighed contently, the sound sending shivers down Gold, arousing things below. He needed her, the temptation of her in his bed becoming too much. He was surprised he'd even last a week without completely ravishing her awake.

With feather-light fingertips, he brushed the chestnut locks away exposing that lovely pale neck he so admired in another lifetime. He leaned in pressing tender kisses down her neck to Isabel's exposed shoulder where only a spaghetti strap attached to a little white tank top that made up the upper part of her pajamas.

Isabel's breath grew heavier as he continued to explore with his lips, more eager as the kisses intensified. He stopped at the base of her neck, sucking and nipping, evoking a sharp pleasurable intake from Isabel. Gold smirked against her skin, content that she was letting him enjoy her. It seemed the feeling was mutual. She knew he didn't want to push her into anything she wasn't ready for. If she wished to stop, she'd tell him. For the time being, he greedily hoped she would not stop him.

Gold's fingertips skimmed teasingly down Isabel's belly, the thin cotton tank top barely shielding her from his touch. His eyes stayed focused on hers as she gazed at him from over her shoulder, her only sign of nervousness being the cute little lip nibble she was currently doing that he found adorable and so very Belle. His finger brushed against her outer folds through the loose pajamas shorts she adorned. Isabel whimpered and he captured her mouth with his, running his tongue along her bottom lip. Isabel's hand raked through his hair, tugging just slightly every time a wave of pleasure ran over her.

Gold quickly pushed down the pesky barrier of material, and Isabel kicked both shorts and undergarment the rest of the way off, the clothes lost in the heap of sheets that were beginning to pile at the end of the bed. His fingers rubbed her outer folds, wetness spreading as he did. Her body was ready for him, but was she truly ready emotionally? He didn't want to think about it, or even worse, to ask her. They had gotten this far without Isabel halting their activities. He needed to go all the way, know that she was his in mind and body.

He swallowed a moan that escaped her, his tongue playing with hers. It was obvious Isabel had never kissed with tongue before, but he had never really done so either. Their playing was sloppy and erratic, but they found pleasure in the act, even if it did lack eloquence. Isabel's breath caught as Gold plunged a finger into her core, spinning the finger in a slow clockwise motion. Isabel's body jerked and she cried out the most erotic "Oh!" he'd ever heard.

Isabel's hands fisted the pillow under her head and arched her back as he spun his finger faster inside her. "Do you want it, love?" Gold breathed heatedly against her ear. Isabel's eyes were shut tightly closed, teeth holding onto her bottom lip so hard it was white in color. He curved a finger up, rubbing a sensitive spot inside her, making Isabel yelp her pleasure. "Just nod your head" he added, and it took a split-second for her to nod vigorously.

Gold smirked wickedly. His cock ached to be inside her. He'd waited more than enough time for this. With all worries banished of Isabel stopping, he quickly shucked his pajamas pants off and climbed atop her, sliding his cock into her with one hand. She was tantalizingly tight inside. He pushed gently until he was in her to the hilt.

He gazed down at Isabel, nervous excitement etched on her face. "Don't be alarmed if it's a bit uncomfortable this time around," he breathed, hoping the warning would not scare her. He did not know if Isabel was aware of the usual discomfort that came with a woman's first time. He'd been shocked when he'd lain with his first wife. She had cried, telling him it hurt and he tried his best to comfort her afterwards, guilt encompassing him at the thought of hurting the woman he vowed to spend his life with.

Isabel gave him a small smile. "I know. I read many books" she whispered, as if it were a secret.

Gold chuckled lowly against her ear, warm breath making her shiver. There was so much he desired to tell her at that moment, but the words stayed unspoken. He lifted his head, finding her lips once more and continued their exploration as he began to rock gently.

Isabel broke away; taking in a sharp breath as Gold's rocking steadily grew faster. His eyes questioned his concerned. Isabel caressed his cheek. "It stings, but feels good too" and the statement confused and aroused him all at once.

The need inside him burned, and Gold's hips rocked harder, desperate for the climax he anticipated. Isabel wrapped arms about his back, pulling him into a messy kiss before she broke away and cried out next to his ear. The sound made his whole body tense. He buried his face in her bosom, hissing and sucking in sharply. His hands fisted the bed sheets as he rode out his climax. He dropped softly next to Isabel, breathing raggedly against her shoulder. Light fingers raked through his mussed hair, brushing his

They laid there for a moment, snuggled together, bodies radiating comfortable warmth. Reaching for his cane, Gold pushed off the bed and paddled to the bathroom. He wiped off, returning to the bedroom a minute later holding out a damp washcloth. Isabel stared at it as if she'd never seen a washcloth before. Gold nodded to the bed sheets as she stretched to take it.

"To clean yourself," he informed, delicately.

Isabel looked down at the spot where she had lain. She swallowed audibly, and for a beat just stared at the trickle of blood stained on the sheets. Gold replaced his pajamas pants, finding them disheveled at the end of the bed. When he looked back up at Isabel, tears misted her eyes. Gold hurried to her side, gathering her in his arms.

"Dearest?" he tried, but truly did not know what to say. She was crying just as his first wife had, and the delight of their union seemed less pleasurable. Isabel wasn't sobbing like Milah had, nor had she acted of if she hadn't enjoyed it, but there were still tears in her eyes.

Isabel pushed away gently; a watery smile across her lips. "It's gone," she said with finality, and Gold's puzzlement was obvious. She gestured to the blood on the sheets. "I gave it to you."

He finally understood at those words. "Oh darling," Gold murmured into her hair as he pulled her to his chest. "Do you regret-"

"No," she replied without hesitation. Her dropped tears streamed down his bare chest, and she clung to him for dear life. "I'll never regret it, never with you."

He held her, rubbing her back soothingly until Isabel sat up, wiping the remaining wetness away with the hem of her pajamas top. She caught his eye, smiling softly. Making love to her had set his world right again, if only briefly. He'd dreamed of this, of having all of her, body and heart. The real, raw emotion in the aftermath was not something he had anticipated.

"I better get ready for work," Isabel said, glancing at the clock. She stood to gather her clothes, but Gold caught her wrist.

"Are you all right, Isabel?" he asked so softly he thought Isabel wouldn't make out his words. He needed to know that she would, that their indulgence in each other did not harm her emotionally. He couldn't bear to hurt her again.

She leaned in touching her forehead to his, pressing a tender kiss of reassurance. "I am."

He could believe her. He _had_ to.


	14. Chapter 14

_Writer's note: Thank you to everyone who is following this fic or reviewing! I appreciate all of you :)_

* * *

Isabel traipsed into the diner, a mix of giddiness and nerves churning in her stomach. She'd given herself to him completely. It wasn't planned, especially now that she was leaving his home to find her own, but her resolve was down - his warmth inviting and kisses tempting.

"Ruby, do you have a spare room I can rent?" Isabel finally asked after agonizing hours awaiting her time to clock out, the question distracting her to the point of getting several orders wrong.

Ruby gasped lowly, eyes wide in concern. "Did you and Mr. Gold break up? No wonder you've been so out of it this morning!"

"Oh, no, everything is fine," Isabel said quickly, pulling her friend into a quiet corner of the diner's kitchen. "I feel I should get my feet on the ground. This past week has been a whirlwind of confusion. I can't live with Anthony forever, at least not until we're married and it's too early to know if that will even happen."

"Understandable." With a hug and a promise to have a room ready by the end of the day, Ruby went back to the cash register.

Isabel moseyed outside to the front courtyard. Gold would be expecting her soon for their late lunch. She enjoyed the quiet little meals they shared every day in the office of the pawnshop. It was where they started to get to know each other, where they felt most comfortable around each other the first couple months of the relationship.

He greeted her with a small smile, and they ate in mostly companionable silence. Isabel waited until after their food was gone and everything thrown away before mentioning her news. She fidgeted with her pinky nail, nearly turning it raw from rubbing. She wasn't sure why this was so hard to talk about. Gold wouldn't be angry with her just because she wanted to live independent for the first time in her life. Right?

"I asked Ruby today about a room at the bed and breakfast." Isabel paused; suddenly fascinated by the contents in the glass case she stood in front of.

"Why do you need to ask about a room?" Gold replied carefully. Isabel glanced up at him to see his stature rigid.

She shrugged, feeling childish for being so nervous. "I can't stay with you forever."

She couldn't tell if it was her imagination or if Gold visibly flinched. "You need a home, Isabel." The emotion in his voice brought her nearly crashing down. "My home is your home."

She grasped his hand lying flat and pale on the glass counter, whether to reassure herself or him – she didn't know. "Thank you, Anthony, for offering your home, but I can't stay. At least not like this, not because of needing to find a place to live because of a horrible fight between me and my father."

Gold stared down at her hand upon his, not saying a word for a long beat. Isabel began to worry, but then- "If that's what you need to do, dearie" he said, not taking his gaze from their overlapping hands.

She smiled comfortingly, combing fingers through his hair, encouraging him to meet her eyes. "At least it'll be better than before this whole thing with my father. I'll still be coming here in the afternoons to help out, and I'll come over for supper every night if you want me to."

He nodded, offering her a tight-lipped smile. "If you need anything-"

"I know where to find you." Isabel leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. She could tell the news was affecting him, could see the sadness in his eyes. But she couldn't live with him, not without a full commitment. She wouldn't push the issue. Maybe one day they'd be able to talk of marriage, when a little time has passed and the conflict with her father over.

The rest of the day went as usual. They didn't talk about the subject anymore after Isabel said she'd pack up her clothes and necessities after supper. Most of her possessions were still at the floral shop, and she'd have to go retrieve them soon. Ruby had already offered to go with her, which relieved her greatly. If Gold went, there'd be unwanted conflict and she feared someone would get hurt.

Around 4 o'clock Gold left to take care of some business. Isabel liked being left alone in the shop. Even though Gold wasn't against her curiosity (he seemed to enjoy her inquisitiveness about the items in his shop and home), she felt more comfortable if she could explore freely without a pair of eyes watching her.

There was one particular curio cabinet in his office that Isabel had meant to dust out for a while now. It was stuffed with breakables, mostly dishes, all cluttered together or stacked atop one another. It took some time carefully removing the shelves one by one, wiping the surface and the dishes clean then replacing them.

When she got to the bottom shelf, there was a peculiar display. It was not cluttered like the other two shelves on top, but arranged neatly and sparsely. A silver teapot with matching cups and tray sat to the left, while a decorative wooden tray sat with a lone ceramic teapot on top of it. In the middle of the shelf, sitting on a small, white silk pillow was a teacup. The most peculiar thing about it though was the chip on the rim.

Isabel pursed her lips at the odd display, questions arising as to why a single little teacup with a chipped rim would have such a place of honor seated by itself on a pillow. She reached a hand to grab it, but hesitated wondering if she should touch it. What if it was something incredibly valuable or a treasured possession of Gold's?

Curiosity got the best of her, and with great care, grabbed the handle of the teacup with fingertips. She brought it close to her face, holding it delicately with both hands. A flash of an image in her mind's eyes startled her. Isabel sucked in a sharp breath, head suddenly throbbing. She clutched the teacup between both hands, trying not to drop it.

An image of straw being turned into gold thread flashed in her mind, the back of a man wearing leather and wild hair turned towards her. A strange fleece blanket on pedestal. A long, shining table with only one chair. A roaring fireplace. A strange, high-pitched laugh echoed in her ear as if it came from right beside her.

Isabel squatted down, leaning heavily against the curio cabinet holding the teacup to her chest. As fast as the images came to her they disappeared, leaving her with a dull headache. She sat there for a good ten minutes collecting her thoughts. What just happened? Who was the man making gold thread? She stood, using the cabinet to support her, and replaced the teacup to its place of honor. It had triggered the images. Isabel wasn't sure if she wanted to know why.

Shaken, she chalked it up as just a spooky coincidence, her wild imagination getting the best of her, and left the cabinet alone.


	15. Chapter 15

_Writer's note: Sorry for the delay! I lost momentum around Thanksgiving for this fic, but I think I'm back on track to finishing it up soon. Thank you all for reading and following and reviewing!_

* * *

When Ruby asked Isabel to wait Mr. Gold's table for once, she never imagined what the simple favor would lead to. Her anger was too roiled that morning to even look at Gold without burning holes into his priggish, snug face, so asking her friend was the safest solution. Better to let sweet Isabel endure Mr. Gold for one morning than curse the man out as he ordered eggs.

It was only supposed to be one morning, but Isabel insisted the next day to wait on Mr. Gold again. Ruby nearly came unglued as she spied her friend smiling playfully at the bastard, but what unnerved her even more was that he was smiling back! She'd dealt with Mr. Gold for as long as she could remember, and Ruby knew he never gave a genuine smile to anyone. A reluctant smile, yes. A devilish smirk, sure. But never a true, genuine smile, not from Mr. Gold.

Ruby knew when a person was flirting as well (being an expert at it herself), and she knew instantly that Isabel and Mr. Gold were doing just that as they blithered back and forth. Then there was the $50 tip. She watched Mr. Gold pull it from his wallet and coolly press it into Isabel's palm. Ruby had to turn away before she vaulted over the counter to rescue her friend from the scheming fiend.

Isabel was certain Mr. Gold liked her, though she flat out denied that the feeling was mutual. Ruby knew better. Isabel had a friendly smile for everyone, but it seemed different around Mr. Gold. There was an intimacy there that Ruby had never seen her friend display for anyone.

It was no surprise a few days later when Isabel informed that Mr. Gold had asked her on a date. Isabel was the most sensible one of the two, but she had agreed even though going on a date with Mr. Gold sounded absolutely absurd! Isabel was asking for her help and Ruby couldn't say no to her best friend, even if she did want to stick a knife in the back of her friend's date.

It seemed everything in Isabel's life had changed now all because Ruby had asked her to wait on Mr. Gold for just one morning.

"You sure you don't want me to stay tonight?" Ruby asked as she helped Isabel with her bags. "We could have a slumber party!"

Isabel shook her head, dropping a blue duffle onto the bed. "Thank you, Ruby, but I feel like being alone tonight. Collect my thoughts. Get some perspective on where I am in my life. It feels like the whirlwind I've ridden on for months has finally started to settle."

"If you need anything, just call." With a quick hug, Ruby left.

She was not surprised to see him slink by the window early the next morning, heading straight to the hotel part of the bed and breakfast. She ran through the diner kitchen, taking a back way to the hotel entrance and arriving as soon as Mr. Gold opened the door.

"Good morning, Mr. Gold!" chirped Ruby, a knowing smile painted on her red lips.

He dipped his head shortly. "Miss Lucas. Is Isabel up and about yet?"

"Not yet." Mr. Gold nodded again then made a start down the hallway, but Ruby blocked his path. "Does she know you're coming?"

His look of contempt made her take a step back. She wasn't as fearful of him as she had been before, but he was truly an intimidating man. "She does not, but if she did know I was coming then it wouldn't be a surprise."

Ruby nodded, stepping aside. "Third door on the left."

"Thank you."

She shamelessly watched from behind the doorway as Isabel opened the door to find her significant other waiting there. The shining smile brightening her face told Ruby everything was okay, that the devilish man didn't break her best friend's heart the night before. She headed back to the diner before Granny had a hissy fit about the morning crowd starting to flow in.

She was in the diner for about 15 minutes when the bell rung, revealing Moe French. Ruby swore under her breath. The man never came into the diner in the morning hours. She knew as soon as he stepped up to the counter that he was there to see Isabel.

"I'm sorry, Mr. French. Izzy is still in her room. She should be out shortly."

She hoped he'd take that and she could slip into the hotel before Isabel and Mr. Gold found their way in the diner, but Moe French was a stubborn man.

"I'd like to go talk to Izzy in private. Which room is hers?"

"You can't!" Ruby blurted, causing Moe to stare strangely at her.

"It'd be best if I could talk to her in private, Ruby" he insisted, and turning he added, "I'll find her myself."

Ruby nearly knocked over a bus boy as she scampered to the hotel, her 8-inch heels pounding the floor. She was the only buffer keeping Moe French and Mr. Gold from butting heads once again, and saving poor Isabel from the heartache. Moe was faster than she expected. There was no time for a warning.

The two worlds seemed to collide all at once. Moe stood at the hallway entrance, seemingly stupefied as he watched Isabel and Mr. Gold share a rather sensual kiss in the doorway of her room.

* * *

Isabel didn't want to hide her delight at the sight of Gold at her door. She assumed he'd be waiting for her in the diner in his usual corner table, but here he was beaming at her over the threshold. She tugged him inside immediately by his jacket flaps. All she wanted to do was throw her arms around him as she realized just how much she missed him over the night hours. The way he pulled her against him, burying his face into hair, the warmth of that embrace melting her heart. Maybe, just maybe, he missed her too.

Gold settled in the desk chair as Isabel finished getting ready for the day. She chatted about her adventures in cleaning the pawn shop the day before and was tempted to bring up the strange encounter with the chipped teacup, but chose to keep it to herself. No need to include him in on her wild imagination, because most likely that's all it was.

Isabel strolled out the bathroom; white blouse unbuttoned exposing the lacy white bra and pale skin underneath. She glanced at Gold, and blushed knowing what an utter tease she was being. He sat still as a statue; eyes pinned on her as his chest rose a bit more rapid than usual and his eyes strayed passed her throat. Isabel fought the urge to pull her shirt tails together, her silly self-consciousness wanting to get the best of her, but he'd seen it all before. There was no need to hide, not anymore.

She made her way to the nightstand, grabbing a ponytail holder and walked over to Gold as she began to braid her chestnut locks.

"You better hurry finishing up, dear, or you'll be late" he informed, licking the bottom of his lip, eyes glancing from her lovely torso to her lovely face. "I will not be to blame if you are."

"I'm already five minutes late, what's another ten minutes going to hurt?" Isabel replied, finishing the braid and tying it off.

Gold stretched out a hand to grasp her waist, pulling Isabel to stand between one of his legs. His thumb skimmed, feather-lite, over the smooth skin of her torso and she could tell he was drinking every inch of her in with his eyes. Isabel longed to perch on his leg and have her way with him right there in that desk chair. But-

"Don't think Mrs. Lucas will take your tardiness lightly."

Isabel sighed, knowing he was right.

"Let me help you," Gold insisted, slowly, agonizingly, buttoning her blouse from bottom to top. His fingertips brushed the sensitive skin of her tummy through the material, purposefully grazing his knuckles over both her breasts as he made his way to the second to last button before the collar. Isabel's breath hitched, glaring into his wickedly gleaming eyes, knowing he was just repaying her back for the tease.

"We'll continue this later," she said, firmly, and a small, stilted smirk accompanied his eyes. She stepped over to the bed, slipping on her heeled boots and presented herself to him with open arms. "I'm ready for the morning rush."

Gold nodded, approvingly, and pushed up from the chair with his cane. "Good. I'm starving."

Always the gentleman (to her, at least), Gold opened the door and Isabel walked through tossing him a bright smile. Before he could shut the door, she slipped a hand into his hair and tugged him in for a kiss that she hoped would linger tantalizingly on his mind the rest of the day.

The moment was perfect, or at least it would have been.

A large hand gripped Isabel's shoulder, jerking her away from Gold. She yelped, stumbling back into the wall across the hallway. Eyes wide, she gaped in shock as Moe slam Gold into the doorframe. She knew it was bound to happen one day, knew that her father would never keep his overly protective hands off her life. Isabel barely noticed Ruby trying to intervene as she made her own attempt to pull Moe off her lover.

"You bastard! Taking advantage of my daughter!" Moe roared, his hands reaching for Gold's neck and in an instant, too quick for Isabel to see, Gold had Moe pinned against the other side of the doorframe, holding his cane to the larger man's neck, keeping him at bay.

"I would never take advantage of Isabel!" Gold's teeth were bared and seemed ready to chomp Moe's jugular.

Isabel could tell she was crying as her whole world fell around her feet, but it felt as if no one else really noticed, like she was invisible from their blind rage for each other. "Stop it, both of you!" she yelled through a chocked voice.

Finally, Gold looked at her, recognition on his face and he lowered his cane. "Isabel-"

She had no desire to hear it, from neither of them. They were hell-bent on hating each other, and though deep down Isabel knew that all either of them wanted was to protect her, ripping each other's heads off was not the way to show they cared.

"I need to get out of here."

Isabel pushed passed Ruby, their words falling on deaf ears. Before she realized it, she was driving through Storybrooke in Ruby's car, her heart pounding out of her chest. Everything was a blur: buildings, people, trees. All she wanted was to run and hide and hope that when it felt safe again to return, that the ones she loved would still be there whole.

She mopped her face with the sleeve of her blouse. How did her life become so complicated? Up ahead, she spotted the "Leaving Storybooke" sign. She couldn't remember the last time she'd crossed that line, or if she had ever crossed it at all. Today was the day she would. Driving far and away seemed like the only reasonable thing to do at the moment, and here was her chance to just keep driving and never stop.

A flash of light hit her eyes, and she gasped as an image formed. The man in leather and wild hair stood face to face with her, his eyes bleeding rage and accusations. He's screaming and shaking her, but only a trace of fear she feels. Sadness and confusion is what wells up in her heart and mind for him. He won't believe her. What he won't believe she does not know, but oh how he needs to believe because it will save them both the heartache that is to come.

The vision is suddenly gone, but Isabel comes back to reality too late.


	16. Chapter 16

_Writer's note: I thought this would be the last chapter, but alas! it is not. But the end is very soon!_

* * *

He'd never seen Isabel look more beautiful than that morning as her delicious curves peeked out from underneath the white blouse. His first thought was to rip the blasted piece of fabric from her body and hike up the red skirt hiding her most secret places. Gold restrained himself and settled for teasing his finger knuckles torturously up the tender skin of her belly. By the rise and fall of Isabel's chest, he knew his scheme had worked.

She may have vacated his house, but Isabel French was still his: heart, mind, and body. Gold longed for the day to reveal the love overflowing in his heart for her, the True Love that had been set in stone since the teacup fell, whether he was aware of such a love growing in his heart or not at the time.

Gold's plan was to wait. The curse would be broken soon. Everything would be restored to what was. Isabel – _his_ Belle – would return, and he hoped she'd find it in her heart to forgive him for how he treated her in the old world, hoped she'd consider all they had been through in this new world and love him nonetheless.

Everything was falling into place. At least that's what Gold assumed…until Moe French threw him against a doorframe and Isabel ran off. He'd retreated back to the pawnshop expecting her to come by for lunch as she always did. He'd apologize for his outburst, but not for defending her honor. He hated to lose his temper in front of her, but Moe French being an ignorant git brought out the worse in him.

The lunchtime hour passed and Gold began to pace the length of the showroom, glancing out the window every couple of minutes wishing Isabel would materialize and everything would be okay. Whether she was angry with him or not, all he wanted was her to be there.

The shop phone rang an hour after his worrying set in. Gold rushed to his office, nearly tripping from his bad leg in the frenzy, and lunged for the phone on the desk. "Hello?" he answered, but the voice on the other end was not who he wanted it to be.

"Mr. Gold, " Ruby said, her voice slightly choked.

"Yes, Miss Lucas?" he snarled, not noticing her troubled tone. It wasn't Isabel on the other end. No one else was important enough to talk to.

"It's Isabel" she continued, and with the mention of his True Love's name, he straightened finally realizing how upset Ruby was. "There's been a car accident. She's in the hospital."

Gold's insides twisted into excruciating knots, the color draining from his face. Driving while angry or upset was not a good idea. Images of Isabel, eyes swollen and blurred from tears, flashed before his mind's eyes. He slammed a tight fist on the desktop, the contents rattling.

"Mr. Gold?" Ruby called in concern through the receiver.

Gold drew in a deep breath, trying to collect himself enough to speak. "How bad is it?"

Ruby swallowed hard. "Somehow the car flipped on its side just before the town line. Isabel's arm is broken. She has lacerations in several places on her body, and a concussion. We're waiting for Dr. Whale to give us more information."

"Thank you, Miss Lucas. I'll be right there." Gold slammed the receiver down in its cradle. He stared at the phone, looking but not seeing. Never did he figure she'd drive toward the town line. Everyone who had tried to cross always ended up going off the road right before the sign, but never had anyone received such severe results.

Isabel was hurt and in pain because of him. If he had left her alone, been patient until the curse broke, she wouldn't be lying in a hospital room right now being treated by damn Dr. Frankenstein! He had to get to the hospital. He had to see Isabel, hold her hand and kiss her wounds, and tell her how deeply, how true his love for her was.

In a matter of minutes, Gold arrived at the hospital, trying desperately to keep his pace steady and not break out into a run that his leg could not support. He finally rounded the corner to the emergency waiting room, and Ruby was the first person his eyes laid on.

"Miss Lucas" Gold called. The tall brunette jumped to her feet, her mascara a mess from tears, and blocked Gold as if trying to keep him from going any further. Gold's expression was a mix of confusion and solidified rage, until he realized Ruby was actually shielding him.

"Get the hell out of here, Gold!" Moe French roared, feet pounding the tiled floor and looking quite like an ogre on the attack.

"You can't stop me from being here for Isabel!" Gold snarled, gripping his cane so hard his hand shook.

"You two idiots need to shut the hell up and sit down before you get thrown out of this hospital."

Granny Lucas stepped between them, fists planted on her round hips, a warrior ready for battle. In another situation Gold would have turned a dangerous glare on the older woman, but Isabel was lying in a hospital bed and if he tore into Moe French, he'd never be allowed to see her.

"Can you two sit here and wait for the doctor without ripping into each other?"

He hated to comply with the diner owner, but Gold knew sinking his teeth into the father of his True Love was probably not for the best. Both men nodded, grudgingly. "I need to get back to the diner. Call me, Ruby, when you hear about Isabel." Granny glared one more warning at them before leaving Ruby to play the referee.

Moe stalked away to the other side of the waiting room, back turned, and Gold was thankful he did. He didn't know how much more of Moe's idiocy he could take before his cane slammed into the man's head. Gold turned his attention to Ruby asking if there was any new information. Dr. Whale hadn't emerged from the emergency room in the short time he'd received the call to arriving, and all they could do was wait.

The minutes ticked by in an agonizing crawl. Gold paced a trail in the waiting room floor, the tip of his cane tapping impatiently with every step. He was at the end of his rope ready to charge through the emergency room doors when Dr. Whale came shuffling out. Ruby dashed up to him, Gold and Moe trailing behind.

"How's my Izzy?" Moe plead.

"Ms. French is doing well." Dr. Whale made eye contact with Moe and Ruby, but completely ignored Gold. "She's in recovery. Her arm is broken in two places, and surgery may be needed, but I'm not sure yet. I stitched up the lacerations on her back and shoulder. We're observing her concussion. She should be out of the danger zone for that early tomorrow."

"When can she take visitors?"

Dr. Whale's shocked eyes finally fell on Gold. "Shortly." The doctor swallowed hard, tearing his eyes away from Gold and back to Moe. "Family is first."

Moe nodded eagerly, and the trio was left alone again in the eerie quiet of the waiting room.

Gold knew it was coming. Moe was Isabel's father, the only family she had in town. The man had reign over who visited Isabel, but Gold knew how to play his cards and even though Isabel wouldn't approve, he would use any tactic to see her.

"You can't keep me from seeing Isabel" Gold growled as he stepped beside the larger man.

Moe stared straight ahead at the emergency room doors, sullen. "What are you going to do, Gold?" he spat with such reckless abandon, Gold was impressed. "Evict me? Take away my livelihood?"

"I could" Gold agreed, his voice laced with malice, "But Isabel needs both of us to be on our best behavior. She's hurt and fighting between two people she cares for will not help her recovery."

Moe gawked at him. "Are you calling a truce?" Gold nodded stiffly, hating to be the one to offer. A bitter laugh escaped Moe's throat and he rumbled, "Only this once, Gold."

Gold shifted his hips and though he was shorter than the other man, he seemed to tower over him in presence. He leaned in, baring teeth ready to strike. "I'll hold you to that, French."


End file.
